The Spirit of Hollow's Eve
by In Pursuit of Magic
Summary: We all know the story, but what if Jack wasn't the only Guardian who died to become who he is? What if he wasn't alone for those 300 years? This Girl's name is B. Eve Hallowell and she is the Spirit of Hollow's Eve. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter, or some of the Charmed spells and book of shadows used. Rated T because I'm worried.
1. The voices

**Voice Actors**

This is the list of all those Voice actors that I see voicing the characters.

The cast of 'Rise of the Guardians' are the same.

Original cast:

Olivia Mattingly as Jack's Sister Emma Overland

Chris Pine as Jack Overland/Frost

Alec Baldwin as North

Isla Fisher as Tooth

Hugh Jackman as Bunny

Jude Law as Pitch

My cast for the fic:

Lucy Lawless as Malena Falls

Brenna O'Brien as Eliza Falls

Ted Raimi as Fake Fortuneteller

Emilia Fox as Merchant secret witch of the wizarding world

Adrian Petriw as Malisa/Scgerger

Anthony Stewart Head as Accusing Priest

Colin Morgan as Sad Malisaman

Kevin Smith as Man in the moon

Sarah Michelle Gellar as B. Eve Falls/ Hallowell

Katie McGrath as April F. Showers

Most are from Geek related shows such as: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin, and Xena Warrior Princess.

Coming soon!


	2. Prolog

**Eve's Pov**

Where to begin? How about my name. My old one, not the one I have now. B. Eve Falls, the 'B' stands for 'Belle'. I know, if say my full name fast it comes out Believe. I used to live in Salem Massachusetts in 1692, you can see where this is going, but that's a little later.

I was your average 14 year old girl, with golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin, but I was beyond average. I was, still am, a witch. It was just me, my mom, Malena Falls, and my little sister, Eliza Falls. Together we were a coven. A small one, but still a coven. Of course we weren't the only ones with magic. There where Witches and Wizards of the Wizarding world, as well as Coven witches. We seemed so different, but the people of Salem did not see it. A magic user was a witch. Nothing more nothing less and had to be killed.

It was two days before Hollow's Eve and I had woken up earlier then my sister and mom. I climbed out of the scratchy bed and opened the shutters of my window to see that the sun was just starting to rise. I have always loved sunrises and sets. The golds, reds, purples and pinks all mixing together.

As I stood in the window, loving the crisp cold air and the excitement that soon there would be snow on the ground, I heard my stomach rumble so I closed the shutters to keep in the heat and lit a few candles for light as I moved around the room to get ready for the day. I got in my cream under dress went perfectly with the faded red of my over dress. I slipped my worn leather shoes on and headed down the stairs as I let my hair down from the bun that it was in for sleeping.

The smell of cooked food hit me and I started to run and pushed the door open to see mom cooking breakfast.

The sound of the door opening or the sound of my steps on the old wooden floor alerted my mother that I was coming. But I had seen her turn to smile at me when were outside and I was moving silently up to her. She just seemed to know someone was there and who it was. She gave me the smile that told me she knew what I was thinking and she thought it was funny, her eyes crinkled a little at the corners. But they were not age wrinkles, they were laugh lines.

She was so young when she had me that she didn't have any wrinkles on her face yet, but she had gray streaks in her golden blond hair. Her gray blue eyes shined like rain. This morning she was wearing her usual deep faded blue dress with a soft brown corset.

"Good morn, Eve." She said and shuddered.

My eyes narrowed in worry. "Mom, did you have a vision?"

Coven Witches sometimes, very rarely, have a special power. Sometimes it's moving things without a spell, or, in my mom's case, visions of the future, past, or present.

She shook her head. "No, just a bad dream. Can you go get you sister up?"

With a nod and I turned back up the stairs. I grabbed the knob and opened the door to see Eliza blowing at a candle's wick. I smiled knowing she was trying to light the wick with a fire spell. It's a simple spell. I noted that a little bit was blackened. "Hey, you almost have it." I say trying to encourage her.

Eliza jumped and spun to face me. Her hair was auburn brown like our dad's but her eyes where like mom's.

"Belleve! Don't scare me." She said putting her candle down.

"Sorry, mom has breakfast ready." I said.

We ran down to see everything set and ate as much as we could from the bowls.

"Eve, could you go into town and get these for me?" Mom asked nodding to basket and parchment.

The parchment was a list of things to get. They were herbs and vegetables that we were not able to grow in our own garden. Mom rotated things out to keep the soil from losing its nutrients. So sometimes we had to get a few things from the towns market.

"Okay, Love you." I said as I took both things and grabbed a shawl.

"Love you too, Belleve." Mom said as I walked out the door.

The town was quiet, as it always was at this hour of the morning. But the people of the town didn't talk much. It seemed like if anyone spoke to loudly then they would be attacked in the streets. The only people talking where shop keepers to their customers and a group of girls. The group of girls was surprising.

I walked over to the local market that had everything from lumber to bolts of cloth. They had a small produce section and this morning it looked to have in stock everything I needed.

"Good morning." I said kindly.

"How are you, Eve?" The Merchant women asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Can you get these for me?" I asked handing her the list. I knew I could trust her.

This merchant was a Witch from the wizarding world. They had as much to fear from the people of Salem as Coven witches. Worse even. They had to hide from Scourers.

"Of course. One moment." She said as she walked way.

Through the corner of my eye I saw a bright rose red apple. A strange urge over took me. I looked in the direction of where the merchant had gone, then grabbed the apple and placed it in my basket. I breathed out. The adrenalin rush was amazing, but it was strange. I had never stolen a thing in my life.

I was pulling on my shawl as the merchant came back.

"Here you go." She said handing me the food and herbs.

"How much do I owe?" I asked as I put the stuff in the basket.

"20 crowns." She said. "And one sickle." She muttered the last bit.

I nodded and payed her from the pouch I had on my belt. "Have a good day." I said as I left.

I was walking when I heard a voice.

"You there, Golden haired girl!"

I turned to see a man surrounded by girls. He had a barrel in front of him.

I had a hunch.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here." He said beckoning with an arm.

I walked over.

Now I could see that the barrel was filled with water.

The hunch was stronger now.

"Do you have an apple?" He asked as he pulled a knife off the side of the barrel.

"Yes." I said now knowing that my hunch was right.

This Fake Fortuneteller was mocking magic, one spell in particular.

"Would you like to know the first letter of your true love's name?" he asked.

Oh, yes it was the spell I thought it was. I had to play dumb though.

Putting on a bright smile I said. "Yes, sir." I said.

"Then I need that apple." He said holding out a hand.

I knew that it would work. The apple you have to use must be stolen. Mine is.

"Here." I said eagerly handing him the red apple. I didn't have to fake the enthusiasm to much.

He took it and skinned it in a spiral. He held out the skin to me. "Blow." He said.

I did and watched as he dropped it into the water.

"Why an apple?" I asked, still playing dumb

"Why? Apples are the fruit of knowledge." He said and gave me a sly wink.

All us girls leaned in to watch the apple skin unfurled in the water.

My heart sank like a stone. The letter was…

"J. The name of your true love, will begin with a J." the Fake Fortuneteller said sadly.

We all knew that no one in Salem had a name with a J that was my age. If they did they were ether in the ground or soon would be.

"Oh." That was all I managed. "Thank you." I turned and headed home. Just as I got to the door it opened.

"Eve, thank the goddess. I need you to stay here. Keep your sister away from the windows." Mom said and ran passed me.

I nodded and ran inside. I grabbed Eliza, told her to practice her magic and stay away from the windows. Peering outside I saw the Gallows. I feared the trails. I always hope it's the Gallows that they get. A quick death. Burning alive or drowning seemed to be the worst ones.

I awoke the next day with a terrible sense of dread. I ran out of my room, down stairs, and cracked the door.

"She couldn't have." Mom said holding Eliza's shoulders, tears in both their eyes.

"She has to go to trial. We have a witness, Malena." The Priest said. "Take her." The Priest gestured to two men standing nearby. They both moved toward mom and Eliza.

"No!" I yelled and ran in front of Eliza. "She didn't do it! I swear she didn't do it!" My sudden outburst shocked the young man and Priest, but it didn't shock the tall dark haired man.

"You lit a candle with magic?" Asked the Priest.

I saw the look on mom's and Eliza's faces. 'Don't do this.' They seemed to plead. I knew then what mom's vision was. Me, executed.

I hugged Eliza so tightly I might have squeezed the wind out of her. "I love you. Remember be strong and be brave." I whispered in her ear. I let go and hugged mom. "I love you." Then turned to the waiting men. "Yes it was me." I said.

"Take her." The Priest said.

"It's easier if you just come quietly, Eve." The younger one said.

I nodded as they took me away.

I found myself in a cell, as night fell, I felt fear growing. _'Why hadn't they put me in front of the court yet?'_ A loud bang scared me. I turn to the door, ran to it and glared at the dark haired man.

"You're a Scourer, aren't you?" I asked griping the bars of the window on the door.

He smiled. "Our reputation preceded us. I only came to tell you that you are to be burned tomorrow at noon."

My eyes widened. "What? What about my Trail?" I asked fear creeping into my voice.

His smile grew. "Well, you did say that you cast a spell. Performing Witchcraft is punishable by death."

I shook my head. "No. Hang me if you must, but please, I beg you, don't burn me." I begged.

He sighed like I where child who hadn't done something right. "They have already built the stake. It would be shame for it to go to waste." He started to walk away. "Oh and I'll catch that sister of yours and your mother too."

Anger surged through me. Giving energy to the Curse that rolled off my tongue.

" _One who feeds off the suffering of others, may the sunlight burn you to ash, so you must live at night! I CURSE YOU!_ DON'T GO NEAR MY FAMILY!" I yelled with such fury that it should have scared him.

"Keep playing the witch!" he called, but then stumbled as if in pain, shook himself and continued walking.

I turned away and felt warm liquid on my cheeks. Taping my cheek I saw tears, I was crying. I tried to whip them away, but they kept falling. I crawled over to a mat and cried myself to sleep.

 **Next day noon…**

I was jerked out of sleep when strong arms grabbed me and pulled me roughly to my feet. Whimpering, I opened my eyes. Two different men where leading me out of the cells and into the town square. The moment my eyes landed on the stake I started to struggle.

"No. No! Please, hang me! I beg you! Don't burn me!" I cried as new tears showed themselves, but begging not to be burned probably encouraged them.

I was then shoved so hard into the stake that I gasped at the pain.

"Belleve Falls, You have been convicted of Witchcraft. Do you deny this?" The Priest asked reading off a sheet of parchment.

The tears were falling freely as they tied me to the stake. The ropes burned my arms they were so tight. "N-no." I whimpered as I tried to summon my bravery.

"You did so willingly, knowing the consequents?" He asked.

That's when I saw the Scourer holding his hand in the sun light and hissing in pain. He looked up at me and hissed showing his bloodstained sharp teeth.

My eyes widened. My Curse had worked. It shouldn't have worked.

"Y-yes." I said in silent awe.

"You know that Witchcraft is against god?" He asked as I pulled my attention away from the vampire Scourer and looked to the Priest with a sad look.

"I know it is." I said as the tears fell. "But I was just having a bit of fun. It was harmless." I pleaded.

"Then by all that is Holy, we cast your wickedness back to hell." He waved a hand.

I couldn't find my family. I prayed to the Goddess that they were safe. I would keep my screams to myself. I couldn't let them hear me. I just couldn't.

A young man walked over to me with a torch in one hand. He lowered the torch to the pyre and the wood quickly caught the flame.

I caught sight of the young man who helped arrest me looking sorrowful.

He was a wizard and knew that this was the only way to keep other children out of this. Someone older dyeing was better than a child.

I looked down to watch as the pyre caught the fire. My eyes stung from the pain of the smoke and heat. The heat was unbearable and my lungs burned with each breath I took, but then the flames reached my legs. I bit my tongue trying stop my screams. But the pain was excruciating as the heat burned through my dress and flames touched my skin.

I screamed.

The scream was so loud, that I was sure my family heard it. I tried to force myself to black out, but the flames refused me. I felt the pain crawled up my thighs, passed my waist, on my chest and down my arms. The last thing I remember seeing is the full moon of Hollow's Eve in the setting sky.

 **Third person Pov**

The night had fallen. The town of Salem was quiet with fear. The latest witch executed had screamed the loudest scream any of them had ever heard. They feared that it meant there would be a ghost of B. Eve Falls haunting the town. They were half right.

As the moon rose, Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon watched the bravery of this girl. Her death was not right. She protected her younger sister from the flames of the fearful and hateful people. Now he looked at Eve's charred blackened skeleton still tied to the stake that was just as burned. Tsar was not sure if he could save her, but he would try.

Several beams of light shined down to earth on to over Eve's skeleton. Slowly ashes floated to the skeleton, finding where they should be. Just as slowly Eve's body repaired itself. Starting with her organs, then muscles and finely skin.

Her hair was last as her ears moved to the top of her head and came to a point. Fur grew on them to match her new dark blue-black hair. These ears where that of a cat. A cat tail grew to join the ears. Her skin didn't brighten though, it stayed pale as death.

Eve floated off the charred wood in the beam of light, as the rope snapped. Her eyes snapped open as she drew a long breath. Her eyes where different too. They were orange and purple. The pupils where now silted like a cat.

 **Eve's Pov**

My eyes snapped open and I drew a long breath. _'How long had it been since I breathed air? Wait, wasn't I…dead?'_ I looked around. It was night, but I could see as well as if it where day, I could also hear the crickets and smell the charred earth.

That's when I saw the moon and realized I was floating in midair. No. Not midair, I was in a beam of light. I was slowly lowered to the ground. I cringed when I felt the ash and charcoal beneath my feet. Looking down I saw that my dress was in burnt taters. My shoes weren't there at all.

"You are now Belleve Hallowell, Spirit of Hollow's Eve. You can't be seen by those who don't believe in you, or have not witnessed the death of a loved one." A voice said seemingly from my mind.

But I somehow knew it was the moon. I looked up. Sure I felt a small comfort that someone was watching over me, but I was confused.

"But my name is Falls, not Hallowell!" I yelled. Silence. "Hello?" I asked. Nothing. That's when I saw a broom by a store front. I walked over and reached for it. Energy surged within me.

A bright orange energy shout out of my hand and seemed to wrap around the broom changing the color of the shaft to black and bristles to a dark magenta as it seemingly repaired any imperfections. Then orange glowing spirals appeared on the shaft. Bright green energy shout out after the orange. The green seemed to come from the ground. The green seemed to give the broom life. When it hit the broom it made a spiral design like the orange. Purple did the same as the other two, but gave it energy. Black shout out and grabbed it. The black energy brought it to my hand.

"Wow." I mounted it like I had been ridding one forever. I pushed off and flew in the air. I started to cackle. Silly I know, but that's my natural laugh.

But then a thought struck me. _'Mom and Eliza think I'm dead.'_

I flew home to see that I had left my shutters open. I flew in that way. That's when I noticed my hair, it was black.

"What happened…?" I trailed off. I landed in my room and walked over to the mirror. My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh Goddess!" I whispered as I reached up to touch my ears.

They twitched as I touched them. I had a tail too that waved back and forth with my emotions. I saw it just over my shoulder and I turned to see it softly move back and forth behind me. My skin was deathly pale. My eyes where orange with a purple ring around the iris and lines going to the cat silted pupils.

"What did the Moon do to me?" I asked. Then I looked at my attire. I needed a changed of cloths.

After I changed into a simple black dress and shoes I headed down stairs, since I could hear the sound of mom crying. I had my hand on the doorknob, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. I turn to go up the stairs and walked in my sister's room. Eliza was sound asleep in her bed, but her eyes were red with tears.

I walked over and kissed her head. Then I saw a journal on her night table. I grabbed it.

 **I wish that Eve was alive, but I'll be brave and strong, like she told me. ~Eliza**

I focus on it. Glowing orange words appeared on the page then faded to black ink.

 **I love you. ~BE**


	3. Chapter One 20 years later

**Eve's Pov**

I flew through the sky with a bright smile on my face. It has been 20 years since I took up my job, of protecting the men and women of the wizarding and coven worlds, especially on Hollow's Eve. So much had changed in such a short time. I looked out over the farm lands as I flew over and it was just amazing to see so much of the land developed. The forests were getting smaller and smaller as new settlements were cutting down the trees to clear the land.

I had long since left Salem in fear, but the trails are over now. There was a Witch's school there for Wizarding world witches. It was winter now and I was over Burgess, Pennsylvania. There was snow and ice covering the ground. The moon was full and it really just made the land glow brightly. I was really enjoying the crisp air as it ruffled my hair, but my ears were getting a little cold. I would have to get a hat or something to cover them. Just as I was flying low through some hills I felt a strange pulling, like I was meant to go somewhere. I followed the feeling and the sound of young voices filled my ears.

"Jack, I'm scared." The voice of a young girl said.

I leaned in to my broom, willing it to go faster as I races through some trees at the bottom of a rocky hill. The voices were over the hill. I turned and races up the rocks.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Said the voice of a boy.

Finely I saw them on a frozen lake. The ice was cracking beneath the girl with brown hair. The boy looked to be the same age as me, physically at least. He had brown hair too.

"No we're not!" The girl cried terrified.

I slowed my flight to them and my magic was sparking at my fingertips.

"Would I trick you?"

The boy, Jack I assumed, said to the girl that I thought might be his sister. He was hiding his fear from her fairly well.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She yelled.

I was now in between them and I knew they couldn't see me, for nether believed or had seen the death of a loved one.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." He said holding her gaze.

To them, they were alone.

"You have to believe in me." He said trying to give her confidence.

I flew over to her and whispered in her ear. "Believe. He will keep you safe."

Magic seemed to spark in her eyes as she smiled lightly. The smile was very small.

I turned to look at Jack.

He seemed to have an idea and his demeanor changed.

"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" he told her playfully almost casual as if it were a normal day.

His sister looked more reassured.

I flew over to him and whispered in his ear. "You've got this. Just a game. That's all this is."

Magic seem to spark in…his eyes, I seemed to lose myself in them.

"It's as easy as...one," the ice cracked as he took a step.

That's when I noticed he had taken off his skates. That's why they were here. They had been ice skating.

He wobbled and stood on one foot waving his arms. "Whoaaaa!" he yelled smiling like he had lost his balance. His sister and I laughed at the sight. He caught himself and stood straight. "Two..." Jack said then jumped to the thicker ice. "Three!" he opened his arms to show he was alright.

I smiled, relived for him.

"Alright." He said as he knelt down and picked up a hooked staff. "Now it's your turn." He said holding the staff towards her.

Jack's sister looked down fear filling her eyes as she wobbled in her skates.

I flew over. "It'll be alright. It's just a game." I whispered as another spark shined in her eyes.

"One..." Jack said softly.

She took a step forward and almost lost her balance.

"That's it, that's it...two..." Jack said with anxiety in his voice.

She took another step and the ice cracked even more, but she was so close.

"Three." Jack said and pulled her over to that side with the staff.

His sister looked up and smiled at him relieved that they were safe.

Jack smiled too, as did I. Relived nether was hurt. I could see that she was sitting on the thickest part of the lake ice. She would be just fine to get to the edge and get off the ice. None of us realized that Jack was on the thin ice.

Jack stood up strait putting all his weight on the cracked ice.

It was fast, one second Jack was smiling at his sister and the next the ice cracked open from under him.

"JACK!" His sister and I yelled.

I flew to grab his arm, but my hand went through his with a blue haze. "No. NO!" I yelled as I tried to grab him again. I couldn't save him. My eyes widened with fear. I could not see him in the water. I could not grab him and pull him out. He was gone. "He was so brave." I whispered. I heard his sister crying and then I realized, if he died, his sister would see me and think I was the Grimm Reaper. I don't want her to be scared. But I don't want to leave him. I don't know why but I stood up and ran.

I got off the ice and into the trees. I ducked around a few and stopped, leaning back against one, I felt tears fall down my colorless cheeks. I hadn't cried since my death at the stake. I pulled my book of shadows from my bag. The light brown leather greeted me with a Pentacle on the front. I sniffled and swiped a hand across my eyes to try and clear my vision. I had no idea why I was so distraught about this. I didn't even know Jack long enough to feel this way, but I wanted to forget…no, I needed to forget. I failed him. How could I have not done anything? I could have used a spell to make a water vortex, lift him out in a cloud of bubbles. Something. But I just ran.

I opened my book to a spell that I knew would work. _To Erase Painful Memories._ I took a shaky breath. " _After this cruel memory is seen and said, erase these thoughts from my heart and head._ " I said as clear as possible. With a flash of light, I looked around confused. _**'How did I get here?'**_

I closed my book and put it in my bag, then hoped on my broom and flew up. No matter how far I flew, though, I kept coming back to that lake. Something about it made me smile, but I felt sad too. I didn't understand the way I felt. I came back one final time at night, it was winter and the snow and ice was thick on the ground, the moon was full and bright. It was huge and seemed so bight. As I was sitting on a fallen tree, looking out over the frozen water and feeling that happy but sadness at the same time, something amazing happened.

 **Jack's Pov**

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. Where ever I was, I was floating upward. I forced my eyes open to see a strange light. Then I hit something hard. My eyes closed as the sound of something cracking filled my ears. Just when I thought I was going to be squished into nothing, several more cracks sounded and then hard ice and cold water slid out of my way. The water that was in my lungs seemed to disappear and I breathed in deeply. I was still scared as I floated in the bright beam of light.

But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. When it did...I wasn't scared anymore. I smiled at it as I sank back to the ice, it sealed it's self the moment my bare feet touched it. I looked at my hands, they were very pale. _**'Was this normal?'**_ I wondered.

I looked back up at the moon. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I'd never known and a part of me wondered if I ever would. "Your name is Jack Frost. You are a spirit of winter." Said a voice that I just knew was the moon.

I didn't question it. I started to walk forward and my foot hit something. Looking down I saw a staff with a hook at the top. Curious I tapped it with the tip of my toe. Frost spared where my toe touched. I bent down and picked it up. It almost immediately started to glow an icy blue. I almost dropped it as the base of the staff came in contact with the ground. Frost shout out and spread across the ice making an arch of ice crystals spread out from where it touched.

I walked over to a tree. _**'Can I do it again?'**_ I wondered once more. With a tap of my staff on the trunk of the tree, frost crystals spread across the side of the tree. I turned and tapped the tree on the other side. More spread. I laughed and bounced on my feet a little at how cool this was, pun not intended.

I turned and ran back over to the lake and dragged the staff behind me as more frost spread across the surface, arching and spreading out behind me where I dragged the staff. I laughed out loud at the fun of making the design. I could feel the huge smile on my face, _**'This is GREAT!'**_

All of a sudden a gust of wind swirled around me and I felt myself lifted high up into the air, I was twisted a little and didn't know what was up or down. Finally I stopped and I looked down at my work of art as I floated there. It was amazing. Beautiful. Fun!

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of black hair, but that's when the wind just dropped me. As I fell through the trees I grabbed a branch with one arm and laughed as I pulled myself up onto the branch. Sure I was sore from hitting a bunch of braches, but I was too busy finding it exciting to feel the pain.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw glint of light. I turned and saw a town in the distance. I leaped into the air as the wind caught me carrying me to the town.

 **Eve's Pov**

I was amazed at this boy. He had risen from the ice! From ICE! It had to have been the Moon's doing, just had to be. I followed him as he flew by the help of the wind. He was headed for the town. My eyes widened. If he was like me, then he would not be seen. He would be like a ghost.

When he landed it was rocky one, but this didn't seem to put a damper on his mood. He walked over to a woman who was walking away from him.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." He said.

The woman ignored him, meaning she was being rude or didn't see him, but with his snow white hair, the ignoring thing was defiantly not it. She couldn't see him.

"Ma'am?" he asked then waved her off like he thought she was being rude.

I griped my conical hat in nervousness just as the laughter of a young boy grabbed my attention. My eyes widened once again as I see a little boy was chasing a dog running at the boy with white hair. "Oh no…" I muttered.

"Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" the white haired boy asked, but right when he finished asking the small child and dog ran through him with a blue haze.

He gasped, grabbed at his chest, as if to see if he were solid. He was startled and was not looking around him as he took a few stumbled steps, right into the path of a few more people. They too passed through him.

"Hello! Hello!" He yelled trying to get someone, anyone to see him. It had started to snow with is damped mood. As he took off running in fear and confusion.

I ran after him. I found him just outside of the town and I stepped out from behind a tree. "They can't see what they don't believe." I said gently. "Cradendo Vedes, by believing one sees."

He jumped and looked around himself with fearful eyes wondering if I was speaking to him. His eyes locked with mine and time…seemed to stop. Those eyes. They seemed so familiar and I felt drown to him.

"Are talking to me?" He asked warily.

I nodded. "It's not the greatest feeling to be passed through." I said and came into the moonlight. My appearance must had startled him, because he stubble back with wide eyes. "But sometimes it's a blessing to not be seen." I said. It was true in my case. People see me, the ears, tail, eyes, and skin makes them scream or run, or both.

But this boy didn't scream or run. His eyes went to their normal size and took on a look curiosity.

"You're not afraid?" I asked a little shocked that he didn't seem the least bit scared.

"No. Why would I?" He asked with child-like wonder as he walked over to me.

"Most people when and if they see me, they find me scary." I said as I gripped my broomstick.

He smiled. "Well I don't." He kind of shrugged and smiled, it was a little playful smile.

I could not help but smile back, there was something about the playfulness in his eyes and that smile that I wondered where I had seen it before.

A loud scream sounded and I turned with wide eyes. There stood a woman with a frightened look as she stared at us. But I knew it was me that caused her to scream.

"I have to go." I said and mounted my broom and pushed off.

"Why?" He asked joining me in the air.

"Witch! I saw a Witch!" the voice of the woman sounded behind me, as if on cue.

"That's why." I said as we flew.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"My home." I said as the clouds zipped past.

"Where is that?" he asked now next to me.

"England." I said then I groaned. "Where are my manners? What is your name?" I asked.

He hesitated, like he wasn't sure. "Jack. Jack Frost." He finely said.

I froze as a memory played before my eyes. _"J. The name of your true love, will begin with a J."_ I shook my head sending it away. "I'm Belleve Hallowell, but call me Eve."

 **Thank you to all who are following me! I didn't think so many people would read this, but within the first month, there was 200 views and it's still growing! Again thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter Two 300 years later

**Third person Pov**

In the North Pole, the Guardian, North aka Santa Claus was Ice carving in his large office. He wasn't wearing his signature fur coat and hat, so his tattoos on his four arms were visible. One read **'Naughty'** and the other read **'Nice'**.

"Still waiting for cookies!" North called to his elves that had once been his fellow thieves so many years ago.

The elves eyes widened in worry as they stopped eating North's cookies and quickly ran to give them to him.

North finished his ice train engine. The tiny details where amazing to see. He laughed and placed it on the ice track that he made. As it chugged along the elves gave North the tray of cookies. North laughed as the train was coming to the end of the track. He munched on a cookie as the train's rockets and wings came out and it took off into the air. North cheered with the music that was playing loudly from the phonograph.

The door to his office opened and an unannounced Yeti walked in. "Arghbal..."

The door hit the train knocking it out of the air and to the floor where it shattered.

"Ach!" North yelled shocked.

The yeti cried out covering his mouth in shame.

North cried out, devastated.

The yeti, equally emotional, let out another whimper.

North looked down at the broken train and took a moment to collect himself, by putting his head in his hands and taking a breath.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" He asked as he turned to look at the worried yeti.

"Warga blarghgha!" the yeti said anxiety and pointed out the door.

"What...? The Globe?" North questioned and his brow creased in confusion. He drew a scimitar from its sheath.

He walked into the globe room as the sea of elves blocked his path to the Globe of Belief.

North swung the scimitar back and forth at the floor to move the elves.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" He questioned as he shoved passed two yetis to see what was scaring them.

The lights on the globe that represented all the children, who believed, where flickering and going out.

"What is this?" He questioned. _'What could cause this?'_ he wondered. Whatever was happening it was happening fast. _'It can't be.'_ He thought. "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" he asked not wanting to admit his thoughts.

"Wardle bawddrel." Shrugged a yeti, like that was the first thing they'd checked.

Suddenly a wind whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of swirling Black Sand, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the Entire globe in inky Darkness. Elves ran around in a fright, not sure what to do other then run. All at once the Black Sand whooshes up off the Globe, rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air. As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settled to the ground, and the globes lights come back on as if nothing had happened. North whirled to see a huge shadow flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappeared, leaving nothing but a distant eco of familiar, menacing laughter.

"Can it be?" North asked. He now knew he had to follow his gut. "Dingle!" He called.

Five elves stepped forward as if pulling an 'I'm Spartacus' but looked at each other confused.

"Make preparations!" He called as he walked over to a large emergency lever. "We are going to have company." He said and twisted the lever then pressed it down.

The Northern Lights shoot out of the Globe and into the sky high above and then split in different directions. This was known as the Guardians' Call. One stream went to India in the high mountains. Where millions of little humming bird-like fairies flew to Tooth's Palace. Some were leaving with coins of different currency. Others were coming carrying teeth form all over the world and putting them in special boxes and at the center of it all was Queen Toothiana saying orders to her mini selves.

"Chicago, Sector six - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector Nine - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!" she said at a fast pace. She paused. "Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"

Just then a small fairy flies over to Tooth with a shiny tooth.

"Wait!" Tooth called and grabbed the tooth smiling at how small and beautiful it was. She watched the memory that it counted and smiled at it even more. "It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!" She asked excitedly. Then she saw something that made it even better. She gasped. "Look how she flossed!" She yelped as her feathers pulsed like a bird and her wings fluttered even faster.

A little fairy flew over and twittered in Tooth's ear and pointed to the sky.

Took looked up and gasped at the sight of the Guardians' Call weaving in the sky. She beat her wings and six of her mini selves followed her into the sky and they all flew north.

North passed back and forth in the globe room. "My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe – to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger." He muttered trying to think up a speech for his fellow Guardians.

The second stream of light flew to a remote town. High in the clouds was a large golden sand cloud. Upon this cloud was a little man who seemed to be made of the very sand he stood upon. He was sending out the sand in long streamers to the children who were asleep in their beds giving them good dreams. This was The Sandman.

He smiled at the joy and blissful sleep he was giving the children below. He turned and frowned as his eyes caught sight of the Guardians' Call. With a determined nod he waved his hands, casing the sand cloud to form a Biplane around himself. He formed a pair of googles and then took off to the north.

North turned hoping his speech would win them over. "An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."

The third and final stream flew over Australia. E. Aster Bunnymund saw it and rolled his eyes as he tapped the ground and a tunnel formed. With a hop he was off through the tunnel he had made ages ago to get to the North Pole faster. It reopened and he hoped out into the snowy tundra of the North Pole. He stood to his full Six foot height. Then hugged himself.

"Ah, it's freezing." He spoke in an Australian accent as he shivered, then started running towered the fortress of his fellow Guardian. "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" He complained as he ran.

North turned as the other Guardians arrived. "Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" He offered.

" _Oh_ , this better be good, North." Aster said as he slammed the door shut and ran over to the fire.

"Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and 12 canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration." Tooth said to her mini selves.

North nodded to the two then turned to Sandy, who was still in his plane. "Sandy, thank you for coming."

Sandy descended from the plane and floated to the ground. As he came, sand glyphs appeared above Sandy's head communicating that he was busy and had a lot of work to do.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North said as the four of them reached the center of the room.

Tooth shushed her fairies.

"The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole." North said a banding his speech.

Tooth's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!"

North nodded. "Yes! There was black sand covering the globe."

Aster shook his head trying to clear it. "What, what...what do you mean 'black sand'?" He asked trying to make senses of what North was saying.

"And then a shadow!" North said waving his arms at the globe, trying to covey what he had seen to them.

Now Aster was very confused. "Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." He said as he pulled an egg and paint brush from his pouch and started to paint it.

North looked sheepish. "Well, ah, not exactly..."

Aster could not, no, would not believe this. "Not exactly?" he questioned. He then turned to Sandy. "Can you believe this guy?" he asked.

Sandy shrugged and formed a sand Question mark above his head.

Aster nodded. "Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Then went back to painting the egg.

North shook his head. "Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." He said grabbing his stomach.

Aster narrowed his grass green eyes. "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here **THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER** \- because of your belly?" He asked as he passed around North and pointed the brush at North's Stomach. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas—"

North laughed and interrupted him. "Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." He took the egg from Aster.

Tooth was obvious to the two. "Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires."

"Here we go..." Aster said chasing after North.

Sandy however was drinking eggnog until he saw the moon in the sky light. His eyes widened at how it was glowing. Like Tsar was trying to tell them something.

Aster let out a laugh of annoyances. "North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up."

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" North said as the two started the 'Which-Holiday-Is-Better' Argument.

Sandy dropped his glass and pointed at the moon, trying to get the others attention.

But Aster and North where too immersed in their argument. "Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare."

Tooth was also too immersed in her job. "Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy."

Sandy tried again by putting his fingers in his mouth and blowing in an attempt to whistle, but no sound came, instead a music note appeared above his head.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked trying to bug Aster further.

Aster's eye twitched. "And why are you always such a blowhard!"

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and 14 incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth asked her fairies.

Sandy waved a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continued to fill the room.

North rolled his eyes as Tooth fluttered near him. "Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?"

Tooth ground and raised her hands in the air. "Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" she asked turning to the golden Guardian.

Sandy tried to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, Tooth seemed to notice… but.

Her eyes lit up. "San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by."

Sandy ground his teeth.

Aster shook his head done with the holiday argument and turned it back to the matter at hand. "Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that, remember?" He said as a memory seemed to play in his eyes.

North was stubborn though. "I know it was him. We have serious situation!"

Aster groaned. He really didn't have time for this. "Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

Tooth was now annoyed with them. "Hey, I hate to interrupt the, 'we work so hard once a year club' but could we concentrate on the matter—"

Sandy interrupted by grabbing an elf by the hat and shaking him. The bell on the hat rang loudly, gaining the others attention.

Once he had it, Sandy dropped the elf, made a crescent moon above his head, pointed at it, and then the sky light to the full moon.

North turn and smiled. "Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" He asked.

Sandy gave him a deadpan stare as Dream sand smoke shot out of his ears.

North ignored the look and looked back the moon. "It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

Everyone looked to the center of the intense spot of a moonbeam, the light ebbed away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of Pitch Black.

Everyone was shocked, but North.

"It is Pitch." Aster admitted, knowing that shadow anywhere.

North turned to Aster, taping his stomach with an 'I told you so' face.

"Manny...what must we do?" North asked looking up at the moon.

In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappeared and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrank, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of where everyone was standing in a circle. The symbol rose out of the ground revealing a large blue gem at the head of a pillar. They are all stunned by this.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked excitedly.

North held his arms in front of him gesturing to the gem. "He's choosing a new Guardian."

Aster was appalled. "What?! Why?"

North shrugged. "Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!"

Aster shook his head. He didn't want anyone else. "Since when do we need help?!" He asked annoyed.

Tooth however was delighted. "I wonder who it's gonna be?" she asked.

Sandy made a Four-Leaf clover appear above his head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth said agreeing with Sandy.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Aster muttered with his fingers crossed.

The moonbeam brightened and showed two images side by side.

One was a boy with a hood up and held a staff. The other a girl with cat ears and tail, holding a broomstick and on her head was a conical hat.

"Eve Hallowell and Jack Frost." North said simply.

The fairies swooned at the sight of Jack's image.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Aster said not liking ether choice.

Tooth was daydreaming. _'The two of them would be so cute together.'_ She thought then shook herself. "Well, ah, as long they help to ah...to protect the children, right? I'm sure Eve would anyway." Tooth said remembering a run-in with the Hollow's Eve Spirit.

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. And Hallowell?! She's a Witch!" Aster yelled outraged. "Jack's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardians." North interrupted.

Aster rolled his eyes. "Jack Frost and Belleve Hallowell are many things but they are not Guardians."


	5. Chapter Three A Little Fun

**Eve's Pov**

"Thanks for letting me stay, April." I said to the Elf. April F. Showers was A Moon Elf. She had a slight blue color to her skin and she was a lot taller than most of the other elf races. She was now the spirit of April Fool's day. As far as I knew, she was at the top of North's Naughty list.

"Your welcome, Eve." She sighed as she pushed some over her purple hair out of her face to show off her bright yellow eyes. "I'm so sorry about your home."

I sighed. "Yeah, vamps are jerks, but I'll get my home back soon." I said as I mounted my broom.

April smiled. "Good luck. Oh, and tell Jack he'll still get the prank of the life time for what he pulled in 79. That was cold."

I snorted. "Yeah. I'll let him know." Then I took off for Salem. The moment I found my old house I smiled. I glided down and got off my broom. I leaned it against the side of the front door and smiled softly at the thought of that was where we always had our broom. Opening the door I was greeted by the ghost, who for the last 200 years hunted this place. This ghost was Hunter Falls, my father.

"Eve, I wasn't expecting you to come back here." He said with his once sky blue eyes filled with worry.

"Hi dad. I had to. Hallowell manor in England was raided by the vampires." I said angry at them.

"So you're going to live here?" Dad asked floating next to me as I walked.

"Temporally, yes." I said and opened a door to one of the bed rooms.

"Well, welcome home, Eve." He said and floated somewhere else.

I set down my small bag and went to the trunk I kept in the corner of my old room, I dug around for some fresh clothes. The dress I pulled out was a deep purple dress, orange & black tights, brown leather boots and fingerless leather gloves and of course I didn't give up my hat and bag that held my book. I walked out of my room heading for the front door.

"Eve?"

I turned to see dad. "I've got a friend to visit." I said as I opened the door out.

"Be safe." He said.

I nodded. "I always am." I said and with that I closed the door and mounted my broom.

I took off in the direction of Burgess to visit Jack. We stuck together for the 300 years he's been around. I so learned that he had no memory of who he once was, I'm just assuming that he had a life before. After all, I did. He just didn't have a memory of it like I did. I don't know if it had something to do with the way he died. There wasn't anyone we could ask. Guess you could say that I envy him, I would have given anything to have my memories taken, but I can't bring myself to cast a memory spell or charm. As I came over of the hill I smiled at a familiar voice filled my twitching ears.

"SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!"

I laughed at Jack as I caught sight of him dropping down into the little town of Burgess. Leaning into my broom I went faster to catch up. I landed in a park as a large gust of wind blew past me.

"Whoa, whoa." A young boy's voice filled my ears.

I turned in the direction my ears where pointed and saw a boy running to grab his book. I just managed to see the title. ' **THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA.** '

Jack landed in a crouch next to the boy. "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" he asked honestly curious.

"Don't believe everything you read." I muttered.

Jack turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Eve." He said standing up strait.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" Yelled a pair of boys.

I laughed.

"You're welcome!" Jack yelled with a wave and half bow.

"Race you." I said as I pushed off on my broom and went soaring forward.

"Hey! You had a head start!" Jack yelled as he chased me with the help of wind.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do it to me." I said knowing he would.

"That's not the point. And…" He said as he zoomed passed me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I win!" He yelled as he landed on the fence of the Bennett house.

I rolled my eyes and sniffed the air. Another thing I had inherited from being part cat, was the sense of smell. The young boys from before were on they're way.

"Here they come." I said as I hovered on my broom.

Jack looked over as the first boy with brown hair walked through the opening in the fence.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" he said reading form the book.

"Here we go again." One of the African American boys said, like what book boy had to say was a daily occurrence.

My ears picked up at the sound of laughter. I turned to the sound and saw a two year old girl come out with pink fairy wings on her back.

"Aw…" I said smiling. I could sense a little bit of magic in her. All kids her age have it, but when they hit four they ether lose it or it mana feasted itself.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Book boy said with wide eyes as he picked up a sled.

"That's what you said about aliens." Said Claude, crossing his arms, not convinced.

Jack stood and started to pace on the fence putting his staff on his shoulders.

"And the Easter Bunny." Said the other one I assumed was Claude's twin.

Jack shook his head, as did I. Neither of us had a good relationship with the Rabbit from another world.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!" Book boy said scuffing.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." Jack said as he then jumped to the other fence.

"Don't forget how obsessed he is with eggs." I said making Jack laugh.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." The twin said.

"EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" Yelled the little girl then she fell.

"Oh, ouch." I winced.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" Book boy said sounding annoyed.

I hissed. "You jerk, help your little sister."

"You okay, Soph?" Asked the mother.

"Are we sledding or what?" Asked Claude.

The boys started to walk when… "Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." The mom said putting a wooly hat on the boy's head.

Jack smirked.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie, Book Boy, asked pushed the hat out of his eyes.

I bit my lip.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." The mom said.

Jack's smile dropped. "Hey!" Jack said offend.

I shook my head. This…this happened a lot.

Jack jumped off the fence.

I followed slowly guiding on my broom.

He bent down. "Who's Jack Frost?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"You'll see." He said as he made a prefect snow ball.

He then blew on the ball with his sincere smirk. It turned a bright ice blue.

"Oh, here we go." I said as he threw the ball.

After 300 years of practice, Jack had a mean throwing arm and scary good aim. We flew after it to find it hit its target, the back of Jamie's head.

Jamie turned smiled brightly with mischievous blue sparkle in his eyes. "Okay, who threw that?" he laughed.

Jack landed while I stayed in the air. Jack always said I was horrible at snowball fights, but that's because I try to not use magic.

"Well, it wasn't bigfoot kiddo." He said.

"Good luck." I said as Jamie searched for the one who threw the ball.

His eyes landed on some kid's building a snow fort.

Jack made a snowball and threw it at a kid wearing big glasses.

"Ow!" Yelled the boy as he fell flat on his face.

Jack made another snowball, put his mischief magic into it, and threw it at the older looking girl. That's where I sensed the most magic. This meant she was a witch. A wizarding world witch.

Jack's magic had the same effect as it had with Jamie.

She smiled. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She yelled.

Jamie laughed. "You struck first!"

"Free for all!" Jack yelled as he threw more of his magical snowballs and launching the children into a Take-no-Prisoners snow fight.

"This is just not fair." I said sounding a bit board, but not.

Jack laughed at me as he ran. "Alright, who needs ammo?" He asked as with a wave of his staff hundreds of snowballs formed.

I turned in time to see a snowball explode on the back of a girl who looked like the girl that the youngsters wouldn't want to mess with.

She slowly turned and growled angrily.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake." She, the girl with pigtails, said fearfully.

"She hit Cupcake." Said the glasses boy.

I turned to Jack who was forming a snowball with a bright grin.

"You hit Cupcake?" asked Claude fearful.

Cupcake was standing over Jamie with the head of a snowman in her hands.

"Jack?" I said warily.

 **BAM!**

His snowball hit Cupcake in the face. All the children spoke trying to figure out who threw it. Just as a second later the mischief magic worked and now everyone was having the snowball fight of their lives. We followed, to make sure that they were safe.

"Ooh, little slippery!" Jack said and made an ice sled track in front of Jamie.

"Shoot." I said and zoomed forward as Jamie fell on his sled and down the track.

"Whooaaooah!" Jamie yelled with shock and a bit of fear.

Once I was near his ear began to whisper. "Jamie, you're alright, this is just a big roller-coaster ride."

His eyes got the spark of magic in them that I noted always happens when I did this. He laughed as the ride continued. I looked at Jack, who was grinning madly. He looked at me and a silent conversation was sent between us, and we followed Jamie.

"Whoa, don't worry kid, we gotcha." Jack said joyfully as we hit the street. We zoomed through an ally and out in the street even farther. "Hold on. It's gonna be alright." Jack said making more ice tracks.

"Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..." Jamie yelled as a car came.

"We've got you, you'll be just fine." I whispered in his ear and more sparks shined in his eyes.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left." Jack yelled and made a quick turn onto the sidewalk. Now we had to deal with pedestrians.

"Hey, slow down!" An angry dog walker yelled as we passed.

"Whoa, no, no, no, no..." Jamie said but my sparks worked their magic and he was smiling.

"Yeah!" Jack yelled happily.

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" Asked a random woman.

I cackled at her. Muggles where so funny some times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Jamie said to get people to move out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yelled another person, but I sensed magic in him. So a Wizard was in town, cool.

"There you go!" Jack yelled and we were back on the street.

"JACK!" I yelled worried for Jamie's safety.

"It'll be fine!" Jack yelled back.

"No! No!" Jamie yelled trying to make himself stop.

"Look at that dude!" yelled another person.

I turned and saw a snowplow head at us. "Jack!" I said to get his attention from Jamie.

Jack turned his head up to see the plow. His eyes widened. "Whoa." He changed the ice track's direction. Now it was headed to the park and had a ramp.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed as he turned away from the street and up the ramp. He opened his eyes and was now yelling with joy. Then he landed in a pile of snow.

I flew over and hovered by the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess as Jack landed on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled the girl from earlier.

Jack thrust his staff in the air with joy. "Yeah!" he yelled triumphantly.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Eve!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You could have gotten him killed." I said looking serious.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing!" Jamie yelled with joy and amazement.

Jack pointed at him as if to say 'See, he's fine.'

I rolled my eyes in response, then my ears picked up some thing. It sounded like wood sliding on ice. I turned and a sofa was zooming towered Jamie.

"I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!" The sofa hit Jamie. Hard.

I winced.

"Whoops." Jack cringed.

It was quiet. Then I smelled blood. "Oh goddess he isn't—"

"Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie yelled as he held up a tooth.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" A kid said.

I was shaking my head.

"Oh, no..." Jack mumbled having the same thought.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" yelled another kid with delight.

"No!" Jack yelled as I looked away.

"Why does this happen?" I wondered out loud to no one.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said and walked away with the other kids, talking about Tooth.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy! That was me!" Jack yelled as the skies clouded with his emotions.

Snow flurries began to fall as Jack flew by the wind in front of the children. "What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" Then Jamie walked through him with a blue haze.

I cringed and flew over.

"It'll be okay. One day they'll see you." I said as he joined me in the air with a pained expression on his face.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's been 300 years, Eve."

"Have a little faith." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "You know I envy you."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"People can see you." He said looking sad.

I shook my head. "You don't want that, Jack. Trust me."


	6. Chapter Four Two Newbies

**Eve's Pov**

We were on the roof of the Bennett house. I was reading my book tuning out what Jamie was saying to his family. Jack was hanging upside down by Jamie's window watching him. I sighed. I've noticed that Jack would do this. Watch happy families spend time together.

After a beat Jack flipped back on the roof, his hood over his head. He walked passed me and to the edge of the roof. He leaned on his staff and heaved a heavy sigh. "If there's something we're doing wrong, can you, can you just tell us what it is?"

I sighed, we both had tried to get the moon to answer us for years. He never dose. Yep. Nothing as usual. "Because we've tried everything, and no one ever sees us. Its only if someone died that Eve is seen." Jack said as his grip tightened on his staff. Still nothing. "You put us here, the least you can do is tell us, tell us why." He pleaded.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Why would he answer now? It's been over 300 years." I said as I closed my book and put it my bag.

Jack shook his head and kept it down. "I'm gonna keep trying, Eve." He mumbled.

I stood and grabbed my broom. I mounted it and punched off the roof. I followed Jack as he spread frost on the power lines. All of a sudden golden wisps of sand filled the air.

I smiled. "Right on time, Sandman." I said at the same time as Jack. We smiled at each other.

We chased the streams. I stuck my hand into one and a chirping bat flew around me making me smile. I was enjoying myself then I looked at Jack he had done the same as I but a dolphin was dancing around him.

We both landed on the ground as the sand streams disappeared. It was calm. Just me and Jack. It was strange, I felt so drawn to him. I was lost for a moment and then I heard thudding feet.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled as he put an arm in front of me as something zipped passed us, too fast to see. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "What was that?"

"Let's find out." And with that we were in the air.

We hovered by a tree. A shadow zipped by us.

We followed it and found ourselves in an ally. The only light was the street lamp above us, but it caused shadows in the entrance to the ally. Jack and I stood back to back. He had his staff at the ready, while I had my left hand open as purple energy sparked into an energy ball.

Then a sent hit my nose. Grass, chocolate, eggs, and flowers. I shook my head, I only knew one being with that combination of scents. "Aster…" I muttered.

"What?" Jack asked me.

"Hello, mates." Aster said.

We turned to the entrance to the ally and saw Aster's rabbet silhouette.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Aster asked as he came into the light, pointing his boomerang at Jack.

I dispelled my energy ball. "Aster, lovely to see ya." I said gripping my broom.

Aster nodded to me.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack asked as he relaxed and leaned on his staff.

Aster narrowed his eyes at us. "Yes." He said with annoyances in his voice. Then looked at his boomerang casually. Too casually. "But this is about something else."

Then I heard foot falls and started to turn as the scent of wool and wood hit me.

"Fellas..." Aster said.

And without warning the wooly things grabbed Jack and I and shoved us into one sack. We were crammed inside and there wasn't much leg room.

"ASTER! YOU JERK!" I yelled trying to think up a way out.

He ignored me.

"LET US OUT!" Jack yelled as he tried to find a way out too.

Then I heard something shatter and the sound of magic. _'Oh no! Portal!'_

"Dwbard urghwetee." I heard something say.

"Me?" Aster asked then laughed. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

All at once Jack and I where air born. We screamed as we entered the portal. Some light shined in, but not much. Suddenly we hit hard ground and new scents filled my nose.

I blinked and my eyes widened. My cheeks heated. Jack was on top of me and he was looking at me with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Um…" He said as he tried to get off me.

"Uh you go that way…" I tried to move.

We just got more tangled up.

"This isn't working." I mumbled.

"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!" said a female voice.

"How about I open this thing." Jack said pointing at the sack.

I nodded as he reached over me and grabbed the edge of the opening to the sack.

"They're here." I heard a voice I recognized.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." The female said. Then it hit me. That was Tooth. To be fair, I only met her once.

"Quiet." North, I'm sure, said as Jack finely managed to open the sack.

My hat fell out and I tilted my head back to see, yup the Guardians.

"Hey, there they are! Jack Frost and Belleve Hallowell!" North called with spread arms.

My tail flicked back and forth trying to convey my uncomfortableness.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack voiced as he got off me.

I started to sit up but then an arm grabbed the scruff of my dress.

"Hey!" I yelped then pressed my tongue to the roof of my mouth and produced a loud hiss. The yeti dropped me in surprise.

"Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down." Jack said annoyed.

They put Jack down next to where they dropped me.

I grabbed my bag and hat annoyed at them grabbing me by the scruff like a common cat.

"I hope the Yetis treated you well?" North asked totally oblivious to our annoyance.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, yeah. We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." He said sarcastically as he kick up his staff and caught it with one hand.

I held my hand out. "Up." I muttered and my broom flew to my hand. Strangely it was quicker than my Black magic, which is a form of telekinesis.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" North said, clearly not catching the sarcasm. "You know Bunny, obviously."

I nodded.

"Obviously." Jack said as he passed and I found a crate to sit on.

A flock of fairies flew at Jack, fawning over him.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" North asked.

"We've met." I said fixing my hat on my head so my ears are free to move about. I smiled softly at Tooth.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." Tooth said excitedly as she flew up to him.

I started to laugh and covered my mouth so Jack didn't hear me.

"My, my what?" Jack asked confused.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth asked as she stuck her fingers in Jack's mouth, much to his dismay. Tooth gasped. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She said brightly as she pulled her hands away. Her fairies fainted. "Girls, pull yourselves together...Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said and fluttered away.

"And Sandman." North said but then saw that Sandy was asleep. "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

Sandy did, smiled and waved at us. I waved back with a bright smile.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell us why we're here?" Jack asked opened his arms out to mean the North Pole.

Sandy smiled and several images showed above his head. I can read his sand speech, because of some books that I have in my library are in runes, but he was going too fast for me. Apparently that counted for Jack too.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." He said as he walked away from Sandy. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together." He waved his staff at an elf and froze it.

"Yep, cause as far as I know I haven't done anything wrong." I voiced propping my broom next to me as my tail straitened up.

Jack's eyes lit up. He turned to the guardians, as he rested his staff on his shoulder. "Am I on the naughty list?"

I snorted. _'Did he need this answered?'_ I wondered.

North laughed. "On naughty list?" he asked then went serious. "You and April fight to hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said wiping at his 'Naughty' tattoo.

I raised an eye brow and tilted my head the side, my tail following. "How come?" Jack and I asked as I hopped off the crate and stood next to Jack. I grabbed my broom as a habit that I couldn't break.

"Ah, good question." Aster said while looking at his boomerang.

"How come? I tell you how come!" North said as he stepped towered us. "Because now...you are Guardians!" he said.

I felt a flood of panic and my tail fluffed a bit. Yetis lit torches and started twirling them. I found myself ducking behind Jack to hide from the fire. I'm still terrified of fire for good reasons. Now my tail was truly puffed up and I could feel my hair on my head standing up a bit.

"Eve, you're okay." Jack said kindly, he sort of didn't like fire, but not as much as me.

The fairies tried to give Jack a paper snowflake neckless and me a pumpkin one.

"Hey, I'm not Trick or Treat." I tried but was drowned out by the loud music that had started. My ears flattened to my head and I dropped my broom trying to cover them.

"This is the best part!" I heard a muffled North say.

My tail flicked back and forth as I glared at the elves that where playing too loud. I looked at Jack as I shakily pulled my hands away from my ears. My hands were sparking with purple magic. Now I was not scared, I was angry.

Jack looked at me, just as annoyed. We nodded, knowing what to do. I threw my right hand in the air as Jack raised his staff. We looked at the guardians. In one fluid movement, Jack slammed his staff down on the floor, sending frost and wind outward, blowing out the torches, much to my relief. Purple sparks shoat from my hand and exploded like fireworks with loud cracks.

The guardians looked shocked at our outburst.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Up." I muttered and my broom flew to my hand.

It was quite for beat, then North laughed, like we had told a joke.

"Of course you do!" North said after he recovered from his laughter. He snapped his fingers. "Music!"

I glared at the elves. "No. Music." I said as my tail flicked.

An elf threw his horn on the ground and looked angry as he glared up at us.

"Look, this is all very flattering," Jack began a little calmer. "But ah...you don't want me." he said as he walked over to the crates. "You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times." He said as he sat on them. "I'm not a Guardian."

"I have too much responsibility already." I said leaning on a pillar. I wasn't really saying no.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Aster said like he was annoyed that we were picked.

Tooth fluttered over to us. "Jack, Eve...I don't think you understand what it is we do."

I rolled my eyes. _'Yeah, I do.'_ I thought.

Tooth flew sideways and gestured to the big huge globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

I looked at it and my eyes widened. There where millions of lights and all where kids.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said.

I then heard a choking sound, turned and groaned.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said.

Tooth pulled her hands away sheepishly from Jack. "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth said in awe.

I felt a strange feeling inside. _'Am I…jealous?'_

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said shocking me.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack and I asked. Jack made a snorting sound while I was stunned.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said pointing at the globe.

I shook my head.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack voiced as he grabbed my shoulder.

I nodded, _'What could a witch spirit and winter spirit do?_ ' we turned to leave.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said.

We froze. I didn't need to look at Jack to know that he felt the same.

"What?" We asked as we turned.

"Last night, Jack, Eve. He chose you both." Tooth said gently.

"Maybe." Aster said annoyed.

I looked at the moon in the sky light.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked with what seemed like betrayal.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." North said.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked.

I suddenly felt anger. "Why now? Why not decades ago?" I asked and gripped my broom so tightly, that my knuckles where pure white.

Jack exhaled, exasperated. "After 300 years this is his answer?" He asked then turned to face the guardians. "To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids?" He shook his head. "No no, that's not for me. No offense." He said looking serious as we turned away from the stunned guardians.

"How is that not offensive?" Aster asked and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown and witch know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

I threw my head back with an annoyed laugh. _'Oh, he did not use "witch" as an insult.'_ I turned to face Aster. "You say 'witch' like it's a bad thing."

Jack turned with me, a little pissed. "Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? Or magic? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what we do."

I smiled. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Welcome." Jack muttered back.

"But none of 'em believe in you." Aster said pulling out that card. He leaned in. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mates. It's like you don't even exist."

My glare hardened, as did Jack's, but I saw he was stung more than me.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said like a stern mom.

Jack took a step back with a smug look. "No, the kangaroo's right."

I nearly died at Aster's shocked face.

"The, the what - what'd you call me?" Aster asked stunned, then he shook his head with a smile and glare. "I am not a kangaroo, mate." Aster said walking over to Jack.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were." Jack said sarcastically as he walked over to Aster who towered over Jack, so he had to look up at him. "If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Aster was glaring hard. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

My eyes narrowed. "How dare you?" I asked outraged. That was a low blow.

"Jack, Eve. Walk with me." North said braking the tension.

"Thank the Goddess." I muttered, as Jack and I followed North.


	7. Chapter Five The Tooth Palace

**Eve's Pov**

We walked off the elevator into the workshop. I was enchanted. There was so much to look at that I didn't know where to start. The tall pillars that held the many levels of the shop. And right in the middle was the Globe of Belief. There were several Yetis working on building things and painting. It was just amazing. At first glance it was chaos but then I could see there was an organization to it.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing." Jack said as he looked around equally as awed.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" North said with enthusiasm.

I could see Jack and me as guardians, but I had too much all ready, with protecting the magical community and wizarding world.

"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." Jack said still looking around.

I smiled. I tried to brake in too once or twice.

North turned to face us with a peeved expression. "What do you mean, 'bust in?'"

"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the Yetis." Jack said as we walked by an angry Yeti that I knew.

"Oh, hey Phil." Jack and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other as if asking 'when did you get caught?'

"Keep up, you two! Keep up!" North called.

We had to jog to keep up. I noted how the Yetis where making the toys, the elves not involved at all.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I always thought the elves made the toys." Jack said as he had noticed too.

"We just let them believe that." North whispered in our ears.

I then saw a group of elves electrocuting themselves with Christmas lights.

"Very nice! Keep up good work!" North said to the elves then had a 'run away' look and grabbed me and Jack's shoulders and shoved us forward.

We walked passed a Yeti who was adding the finishing touches of blue paint to a robot.

"I don't like it. Paint it red." North said.

That's when I saw that he had done 100 of them with the same blue. I heard the Yeti groan as we were ushered into an office that was half ice half wood.

"Wow, nice office, North." I said looking around the room.

"Thank you, Eve. Fruit cake?" North offered.

I shook my head. I didn't like Fruit cake that much.

"Ah, no, thanks." Jack said as he continued to look around the room.

Crash! I flinched at the sound of the cake tray hitting the wall. North having just tossed it over his shoulder.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass!" North said as he cracked his knuckles.

My brow furrowed.

"Tacks of brass?" Jack said trying to figure out what it meant.

Suddenly the wind blew the door behind us shut. I spun to face the door, as my tail fluffed up. The door locked itself with a loud click. I turned to face North as he walked towered us.

"Who are you, Jack Frost? Belleve Hallowell?" He asked as we backed agented the door. "What is your center?" he asked as he poked at Jack's chest.

"My center?" He asked confused.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He said like that was supposed to clear everything.

For me it did, I was now trying to figure out why Manny chose me.

"Hmmmm." North thought as he tried to find a better way to explain. Then he snapped his fingers and grabbed a nesting doll that was of himself.

The first layer looked super angry. The fur of my tail slowly flattened back dawn once I knew he wasn't going to hurt us.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little—" North said and handed the doll to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack handed me his staff and twisted the first layer of the doll open. Inside was a more typical looking Santa, rosy cheeks and the bright smile.

Jack smirked. "You are downright jolly." He stated and looked up at North as I peered over his shoulder, wasn't too hard since we were the same height.

"Ah, but not just jolly..." North said and prompted us to open the next one.

Jack twisted the Jolly layer off. I frowned. The doll was North holding a black cloak in front of himself.

"Are you a Vampire?" I asked with an undertone of hatred, since Vampires and I aren't on the best terms.

North laughed. "No. I am mysterious." He said.

I sighed in relief. Jack twisted the next one as they got smaller. This one looked angrier then the first layer and had swords.

"And fearless."

Jack opened the next one, which was North holding a reindeer with a smile.

"And caring." North voiced.

Jack opened the last one and tipped the tiny doll in North's open palm.

"And at my center..." North said rolling the doll over to show…

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" Jack said rubbing his brow and looking up at North with a 'Sorry what am I looking for?' look.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North asked.

"You're a Child at heart?" I asked at same time as Jack asked "You have big eyes?" We shared a weird look.

"Yes!" North said and grabbed Jack by the shoulders and giving a squeeze. "Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder!" he let go and led us out of his office. "That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" He opened his arms out directing our attention to the toys that where flying through the air.

I smiled at the sounds of things being built and put together.

"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!" North said. "This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children."

I leaned over the edge of the railing as I handed Jack his staff back. I could see all that North was saying as biplanes and hot-air balloons flew the air.

"It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" North asked.

I sighed, I had so many layers, that I didn't know my center.

"I don't know." Jack said looking at the doll.

North closed Jack's hand around it. Then we all shared a look of hope.

My nose picked up Aster's sent, but there was something different.

When he got to us his eyes where wildish. "We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

 **Jack's Pov**

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as possible." North call out as he opened the double doors that lead too, what I assumed was a launch room.

Bunny and Sandy where right behind North, but Eve and I were trying to get their attention.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys!" I started as we entered the big room that was mostly made of ice.

"If I have to go then I'm going on my Broomstick!" Eve said hefting her broom up.

I nodded agreeing with her. "I'll fly with Eve. There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." I stopped walking seeing what I could only describe as a garage door.

I see Eve's ears twitch at something that I can't hear. Then I see the reindeer come out and my eyes widen at the sleigh that their pulling.

"...sleigh." I breathed as the deer pulled out this spaceship-like sleigh.

"Whoe…" Eve breathed with wide eyes.

When the sleigh pulled to a stop in front of us, a child-like glee filled me. I hid it though. "Okay, one ride, but that's it."

I hopped on and turned to Eve. I held out a hand to her.

She smiled and took my hand and I felt sparks shoot up my arm, I always felt that when I touched her. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Your welcome." I said and pulled her in.

Sandy hovered and sat behind us, he had a big smile on his face.

North laughed as we took our sets. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Eve snorted and pointed behind me. I look to see Bunny kick the side of the sleigh. I smirked.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North asked as he took the reins and wrapped them around his arms.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." Bunny said and tried to walk away.

"Ah, get in." North said as he grabbed Bunny and pulled him in the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

Bunny looked around desperately. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" he asked fearfully.

North gave a short laugh. "That was just expression!" he turned to the Yetis. "Are we ready?"

The Yeti shook his head no, But North smiled. "Good! Let's go! Clear!" he called as elves and Yetis scattered. "Hyah!" he yelled as he cracked the reigns.

The sleigh charged forward knocking us back into our sets. Eve yelped and her hand was in mine for a few moments. I felt a surge of electricity in me, but it was gone when she let go with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

 _'Why was she blushing?'_ I wondered, then I noted the heat in my cheeks. _'Why was I blushing?'_

I heard a whimper next to me and saw the terrified look on bunny's face and his claws digging into the side the sleigh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Out of the way!" North yelled as we sailed passed more Yetis on this ice ramp.

"Ohhhhhh no!" Bunny yelled as we went down in an almost vertical drop.

I yelled with joy and Eve had her eyes closed and was muttering "It's a roller-coaster, I'm fine."

I grabbed her hand as a comfort, and gave it a small squeeze. "Open your eyes." I whispered.

She did and they widened and she smiled.

"Slow down, slow down!" I heard Bunny from next to me.

"There is only one speed!" Eve yelled with Joy. Her smile brightened as the sleigh entered a corkscrew. "Whoooo!" She yelled as I did.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North called at us.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny said and he actually looked sick.

I looked over to see Sandy with his arms over his head like the people riding roller-coasters do to show they are not afraid. He had a big smile on his face. Clearly he was having fun.

"Here we go!" North yelled as we leveled out and came to the end of the ramp.

Then we shot into the bright blue sky. "WOOO-HOOOOOO!" I yelled with Eve.

"Klasno!" North yelled out as we continued to climb.

I leaped to the back of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade away. "Whoa!" I lean back to see Bunny still gripping the side of the sleigh. "Hey, Bunny—" I said with a bright grin as a prank played in my head.

Bunny shakily looked at me.

"Check out this view—" I start but then let the wind blow me off the back. "EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" I yelled.

I heard Eve yell with horror as I grabbed a skid. I bit my lip. _'Maybe I should have told Eve what I was gonna do.'_ Her face was first to look over, she looked so worried it wasn't funny. I put on a light smile and put my finger to my lips.

She glared at me, but put on a terrified face. "Aster, I don't see him!"

"Thank you." I mouthed.

Then slowly Bunny peered over the edge.

"Awww...you do care." I said.

He glared at me as Eve's head left my view.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" he yelled.

I laughed as I flew back to my set, only to have Eve hit me on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Don't scare me like that, ever again!" She hissed.

I nodded. "I won't do it again. I wasn't thinking." I said rubbing my arm. Eve can hit hard when she wants to.

She shook her head. "No, you can keep pranking Aster, just tell me in advance." She said sounding not as upset as a few minutes ago.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." North said as he grabbed a snow globe.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said gripping the sides.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North says to the globe.

An image of a palace appeared in it. North threw it in front of us and a giant magic vortex opened.

"Hyah!" North yelled and we went into hyper drive into the portal.

 **Third person pov**

A portal opened in the bright sky of India on the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. The Sleigh carrying the three guardians and two potential guardians came out of the portal and are shocked at what greets them. Streaks of black sand horses come flying at them.

"What!?" North asked not sure what he was looking at.

These beings where Nightmares and they were chasing the mini tooth fairies.

"What are they!?" Eve yelled as she sent a purple magic missile at one causing it to bust to pieces.

"Whoa!" Aster yelled as a Nightmare rammed into the sleigh, rocking it.

Jack then saw that the nightmares where gulping down the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. His eyes widened. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" he yelled.

Eve held out her hands as several shots of magic missile shot from them streaking through the sky and impacting on one of the Nightmares.

Jack leaped into the air and grabbed the fairy right as the head of the nightmare exploded with nightmare sand and sparks of purple energy. Jack landed back in the sleigh as he set his staff aside and held the fairy gently.

"Did you get her?" Eve asked worry etched onto her face.

Jack nodded and looked down at the hummingbird-like fairy, who was shaking in fear. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he asked gently.

The little fairy smiled lightly and nodded as North steered the sleigh forward to the palace. They entered the maze of pillars that stretch from the floor to the celling. A Nightmare was in front of them and coming fast.

"Here, take over!" North called as he handed Jack the reigns.

"Huh?" Aster asked with a shocked gaze.

Jack, though shocked, moved to the front and, with a smile, cracked the reigns. "Hyah!" he yelled.

North stood and sliced his sword through the nightmare as several things fell into the sleigh with a clicking rattle sound.

One hit Eve in the head. She yelped and grabbed what had hit her. A golden cylinder. "What?" She asked not sure what it was.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Aster yelled as he took the cylinder out of Eve's hand.

Sandy gripped some of the Nightmare sand from his forearm and shared a look with Aster.

North turned and his eyes widened. "Jack, look out!"

Jack turned to see he was steering them at a pillar. "Aaaahhhh!" He yelled as he yanked the reigns to the right. He nearly missed the pillar.

"AHHHH!" Eve yelled as she was thrown from the sleigh.

"EVE!" Jack yelled as he tried to steer the sleigh to try and catch her.

But Eve didn't need saving. She shoved her hand into her bag and grabbed an ebony wand. She pulled it out and in one swift movement pointed it towered the sleigh. " _ACCIO NYX!_ " Eve yelled.

Her Broomstick shot from the Sleigh startling those in it. Nyx, the broom, flew to Eve as she grabbed it and mounted it. She was soon flying alongside the sleigh.

Jack brought the sleigh into a rocky landing on a platform of the Palace.

Eve landed as Jack ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Eve said with a bright smile.

They turned and saw Tooth who was flitting about searching desperately.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asked as he, Sandy and Aster rushed over to her.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth said as she fell to her knees and her wings folded to her back in defeat.

With a chirp, Baby Tooth flew from Jack's hood and over to the devastated Tooth.

Tooth's kaleidoscope pink eyes widened. "Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" She said as she gently cuddled the little fairy to her chest.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Pitch's voice echoed around the walls.

They turned to see Pitch emerge from the shadows with a satisfied smile.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." He said then looked to North. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" he said almost laughing.

North stomped his foot if frustration, this was what Pitch wanted.

Tooth flew at Pitch in anger, but he faded into the shadows. "Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

But she was interrupted. "Or what?" They followed the sound of his voice to see him emerge from the shadows of a column. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch asked.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked wondering _'what could Pitch possibly want?'_

Pitch's dull gold eyes narrowed as his hairless brow drew together. "Maybe I want what you have." He pointed at them then sneered with jealousy. "To be believed in."

Jack and Eve's eyes widen as they take it in. They were not alone in the 'Not being believed in club', but Eve recovered. She didn't like Pitch. His sulfur and death scent made her fur stand on end, and those eyes where a bit unnerving.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Pitch yelled as he appeared from behind a different column.

"Maybe that's where you belong." Aster yelled back furiously pointing a boomerang at Pitch, who faded into the shadows again.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch said annoyed.

Aster looked down to see Pitch hanging upside-down on the platform. He tried to grab him, but Pitch faded into the shadows again.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" Pitch asked from seemingly all around. "And Belleve Hallowell?"

Eve's ears turned behind her as Pitch's scent seemed to come from there too.

Pitch laughed. "Since when are you all so chummy?" He asked as Eve slowly turned.

"We're not." Jack said quietly like he wasn't sure.

"Oh good." Pitch said making the two spirits spin to face him. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you two. But, you both must be used to that by now." He faded again as he laughed.

Jack was visibly hurt but tried to hide it with hate.

Eve on the other hand was visibly shaken.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Aster yelled trying to get at Pitch.

When Pitch remerged from a column, Tooth grabbed her sword and flew at him in anger, letting out a war cry as she did. Then a Nightmare intercepted her with a loud nay-like roar. Tooth sank back down in shock, not fear. Baby Tooth flew into Jack's hood to hide.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch said as he stroked the neck of the mare. He held out his hand to show of the black sand that came off. He smiled down at the guardians. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick."

Sandy held his hand out and wisps of dream sand flowed. His face grew angry as he looked up at Pitch.

"Turning dreams into Nightmares." He smirked at the shocked guardians and spirits. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." He said gently, as if speaking to children.

Aster scuffed. "What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" He yelled, but there was a hint of sadness his voice.

Pitch didn't catch it. His eyes flashed with anger but he smiled. "Oh, the Dark Ages." He said as if reminiscing.

Eve glared, angary. It was the dark ages that planted the seed of fear for Witches. The fear that all magic was evil. It was all Pitch's fault. Her tail flicked back and forth, her ears flattened to her skull, and her voice had a low growl to it.

Jack noticed and stepped away, he had seen Eve angry once, and it was scary.

"Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded!" He said nostalgically. Then his face darkened, clearly the memory was sour. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light!" he spat with venom.

The Guardians had never thought about it from Pitch's point of view, but they didn't want to.

"Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope!" Pitch yelled loathing in his voice.

Eve was finding it hard not to hate him.

Jack looked at Eve and was shocked. The Eve he had known for 300 years was nice and full of joy, she would feel pity for a story like Pitch's, but this Eve didn't have an ounce of pity.

"Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'" Pitch said with contempt. He leaned forward. "Well that's all about to change."

Eve's ears twitched as she looked at the walls. Her anger seemed to fade slightly as her eyes widened at the sight of the Palace walls cracking and crumbling.

Tooth's eyes widened at the sight, stunned.

"Oh look, it's happening already." Pitch said with a sick glee.

"What is?" Jack asked Eve in shock and awe.

Pitch's smile grew. "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came."

Eve's eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch said as if trying to hint rather then tell.

Mystified, Jack turned to a mortified Eve and a shocked Tooth. "What's going on?" He asked as the Palace continued to crumble around them.

Tooth sounded almost terrified. "They, they don't believe in me anymore."

Jack's eyes widened. As he looked at Eve, who looked like she wasn't sure what to feel.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? Belleve? It's great being a Guardian –" He said with another sick smile. "But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away." He then swirled his hands to add emphasis. "And little by little, so do they."

Jack's eyes widen. This was bigger than he had originally thought.

Eve looked away, she couldn't watch while Pitch reveled in this.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me!" He said with glee. "It's your turn not to be believed in!" He said angrily.

Aster threw a boomerang at that moment and Eve threw an energy ball at Pitch.

Both missed as Pitch moved out of the way. Then he leaped on to the Nightmare and rode downward. The guardians and two spirits went after him, but when they landed, Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." North said stunned that Pitch had gotten away.


	8. Chapter Six Gathering the Teeth

**Eve's Pov**

I turned and shot a ball of purple sparks into the sky and let out a yell. I hated Pitch.

Jack grabbed my shoulder. "Eve, are you okay?"

I shook my head, I just didn't want to talk about it. In a small way I felt it was Pitch's fault that I was burned at the stake.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Aster said as Jack and I walked over to a depressed Tooth.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay." North said sounding angry.

I kneeled down so I was level with Tooth.

"I'm sorry, about the fairies." Jack said as he kneeled beside me.

Tooth smiled sadly. "You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." She said as Baby Tooth flew over to Jack.

"Why did Pitch take the teeth?" I asked curious.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them." She said as if reminiscing.

I raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked sharing my confusion.

Tooth fluttered her wings and lead us to a Mural on the other side of a pond.

As Jack crossed, the water froze beneath his feet, while I hovered on my broom.

"That's why we collect the teeth, you two. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She said and gestured to the mural of Tooth holding a tooth to children. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them."

I was in awe. Trick and Treat didn't have one, as far as I knew, none of the autumn repositories had one.

"We had everyone's here. Yours too." Tooth said shocking me.

 _'She had my memories? This means, she knows how I became who I am. Not even Jack knows, I've known him since he rose from the ice.'_ I thought shocked. I looked at Jack, he looked very confused.

"My memories?" He asked.

So I was right, he had memories.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost." Tooth said as if it where obvious, which it was.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Jack said and I felt saddened.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth said looking worried now.

"What?" Jack asked and looked at me as if wondering if I was someone before.

I looked away, I didn't want to see the hurt on his face that I knew he would have.

North chuckled somewhere behind me. "You should've seen Bunny."

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Aster said.

"That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed..." Jack began trying to make sense of it all.

I looked at him to see him turn to look at Tooth.

"Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Jack asked with hope.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

Jack was oblivious to the look. "All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here." He turned and started to fly over the pond with the wind. "You have to show me."

Tooth fluttered forward. "I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." She said upset with this turn of events.

Jack stopped mid-air, turned, and dropped onto a rock overlooking us. "Then we have to get them back!" He said defiantly.

I nodded and got off my Broom.

I heard Tooth gasp and turn to see a patch of her feathers falling out and then disappearing. "Oh no!" she said.

I turn to the mural to see it slowly evaporate.

"The children. We're too late." Tooth said defeated.

"No!" North yelled boldly. "No! No such thing as too late!" He put his swords on his shoulders, thinking hard. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" He yelled and pointed at us all with his swords.

For a moment I thought he had lost it, and as I looked around, I wasn't the only one.

"We will collect the teeth!" He yelled gleefully.

"What?" Tooth asked as shocked as I felt.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" North said as he threw his sword in the air and caught it.

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth said flustered.

North laughed as I smiled.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North asked with confidence.

"The witches and wizards I protect?" I voiced not wanting to be left out.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Aster said smugly.

North then turned to Jack. "And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories."

Jack looked at us with his signature grin. "I'm in."

 **Later…**

We were flying over the Shanghai Rooftops in China.

"Quickly! Quickly!" North yelled as he hoped from chimney to chimney.

I picked a roof that I thought was a good please to perform a summing spell.

"Here we go, here we go..." I heard Aster say from next to me as I leaned over my Broom which I had named Nyx so I could call it better.

Soon Jack was next to me. "Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!"

I rolled my eyes "It's not a race." I said, but I was smiling.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway." Aster said as I got closer to the roof I was aiming for.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked half laughing.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Aster said smiling as I reached the roof.

I landed as Jack went passed me with a blast of wind blowing my hair, nearly blowing my hat off. I opened my book of shadows and found what I was looking for. _To Summon Bats._

I held my hand to the sky and cleared my throat. " _Night has fallen, I call upon the help that is of the Bat. Hurry now, I'm not here to chat._ " I look up as I hear the sound of several wings beating.

Then I see them as I close my book, put it in my bag, and hop on my broom. Once I'm with the bats I see that I had summand 8 Painted Bats, 8 was all I could summon. If I were a Halloween rep, maybe I'd be able to summon more.

"I need your help. Queen Toothiana needs the teeth under the children's pillows to be collected. Also leave some money behind. Then bring the teeth to me." I ordered.

With a bob of their heads they flew off to collect teeth. I grabbed a cloth and made a temporary bag for the teeth. I flew into a window and grabbed a little tooth from a little box under the pillow of a little girl who was sound asleep.

She was 8 and had a lot of magic in her. Wizarding world magic, she should be going to school in a few years. I put a wizarding coin under her pillow and hopped out the window to hear Tooth.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" I could see her now as she flew into a billboard for tooth paste.

"Ow!" She yelped from the sudden hit.

Jack came over. "Ah, you okay?" he asked

Tooth was rubbing her nose. "Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field." She said as she recovered super quick and spun in midair.

"How long is a long time?" Jack and asked as a Painted bat came and put a tooth in my tooth bag.

"Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take." Tooth said happily and then she gasped as she saw a window. She giggled and zoomed to it.

Jack, Baby Tooth and I shared a look. It was going to be a very long night.

We soon left Asia and were in the Middle East. I stayed on my broom, cruising and holding my bag open. I turned to see Baby Tooth and a Painted Bat fighting over a tooth.

"Whoa, whoa, Baby Tooth, I called them to help us." I said grabbing the tooth gently between two fingers to get her to stop.

She gave me a sheepish look as I let the tooth droop into my bag.

"That's okay, Baby Tooth. It's good that you have your guard up." I said and then continued gathering.

We then left the Middle East and arrived in Europe.

"Hello there." I whispered and switched the tooth with a Galleon. I turned and Aster knocked me back taking the tooth.

"You ether play the game or lose." Aster said and left.

" _Oh_ , it's on Rabbit!" I yelled and was now in on the race.

We were in England, my adoptive home, and I knew where every witch or wizard was and I had coins for them. I also had normal pounds for the Muggles. I was hovering high above the city and saw Aster landed on a rooftop, holding a tooth in his paw. I smirked as frost spared beneath him.

"Crikey!" He yelled as he fell.

I was trying desperately to keep my laugher at bay.

Jack grabbed the tooth from Aster's paw as he slid past and held it high in the air. "Yes!" He yelled as I slowly descended.

Sandy stole the tooth and waved 'Bye, Bye' at Jack.

"No!" Jack yelled.

I zoomed forward and grabbed the tooth from Sandy who handed it to me. We teamed up sense we weren't really racing. Okay I was, but Sandy wanted to stay neutral. I let out a loud cackle. "Try and catch me!" I yelled as I sored into the city.

"EVE!" I heard Aster and Jack yell.

I laughed.

We left Europe and found ourselves on a rooftop in New York. We were holding up our bags proudly.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." Tooth said with glee.

Through corner of my eye I saw Jack and the other guardians look panic stricken.

"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" Tooth asked with a worried look.

My eyes widened at the others embarrassed faces.

I snorted and cackled. "Oh. My. Goddess, I knew to leave gifts!" I laughed.

I watched with giggles as Jack, North, Aster, and Sandy stood in line for a coin dispenser. After they came out I laughed.

"Shut up, Eve." Jack said with a groan.

 **Later…**

We were with Tooth in Jamie's room.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack? Eve?" Tooth asked pointedly.

I bit my lip as Jack laughed while he was looking at a crayon drawing of Jamie flying through the air on a sled.

"Kids, huh?" He laughed.

Tooth smiled and twirled the quarter in her fingers as she put it under Jamie's pillow. She hovered over Jamie's bed and crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids." Tooth said as she gazed at sleeping Jamie. She sighed. "Why did I ever stop doing this?" she asked.

I smiled at the boy and then at Tooth. I knew how she felt.

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack asked leaning against his staff.

Tooth nodded and smiled. "Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your memory, I could've helped you." She said looking saddened.

"Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of." Jack said grabbing Tooth's shoulder.

"Then it's Pitch's turn." I said gently.

My ears perked and I readied an energy ball, but then the smell of lavender, candy canes, gingerbread, and a hint of wool hit me and I dispelled the ball.

"North and Sandy." I said smiling as he hoped in.

"Here you are!" He almost yelled.

"SSHHHHHHHH!" Tooth and I hissed and pointed to the sleeping Jamie.

"Oh, what gives slowpokes!?" He asked in a whisper, then looked at Tooth. "How you feeling, Toothy?" He asked.

"Believed in." Tooth whisper/yelled.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear." North laughed.

My ears twitched again and I turned as a tunnel opened.

Aster popped out of it and glared at us all. "Oh I see how it is..." he said getting everyone else's attention. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SSSHHHHHHHHH!" North hissed and pointed to sleeping Jamie.

Jack chuckled. "You think I need help to beat a bunny?" he pulled out his small bag of teeth and waved it around In front of Aster. "Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

I was smirking as all my Painted Bats flew to me and dropped the last teeth of the magical world in my bag. "Thank you, now go home and get some sleep." I said. They nodded and flew off.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Aster asked lifting his sack of teeth. He smirked at Jack's shocked face. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

I couldn't help it. "Oh boys!" I said in a sing-sung voice.

They turned to look at me.

"If this where a competition, then I win." I said holding up my bag that was bigger than Jack's and Aster's combined. "But it's not a competition."

They looked shocked and mortified. Probably because they were beaten by, me, a girl.

"Gentlemen! Eve is right, this is about Tooth. It's not a competition!" North said smiling with glee.

"Thank you, North." I said happy that he agreed with me.

"But if it was –" He said as he hefted a sack big enough for one of his present bags. "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

Chick! A flash light turned on and lit the room.

"Oh no..." North said as we looked at Jamie, wide awake and holding a bright light.

Jamie gasped. "Santa Claus?" He asked as he shined the light at North. Then shined it at Aster. "The Easter Bunny?" He asked then shined it at Sandy. "Sandman." He said and finally his light hit Tooth. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" He said excitedly.

"Surprise!" Tooth said and giggled nervously. "We came!"

"He can see us?" Jack asked happily.

But I turned and saw that neither I nor Jack cast a shadow on the wall. I smiled a sad smile. Jamie could only see the guardians, not me or Jack.

"Most of us." Aster said sadly.

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake." Tooth said and pointed at Jamie.

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Aster said.

Tooth, Jack and North looked scandalized but Sandy punched a fist into his hand ready to do so. I was smiled knowing what Aster meant. Then I picked up the scent of…I hissed and scrambled behind Jack and wrapped my arms around his neck. My tail fluffed and my ears went back I could feel my hat lift a bit as my hair tried to stand on end as well.

"Eve, nails!" Jack started as he winced.

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies." Aster said then noted my loud hissing.

The Greyhound that I smelled leaped onto the bed and growled at Aster and me.

"S-sorry, c-cat instincts." I stammered to Jack.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jamie tried as he grabbed Abbey's collar.

"Alright, nobody panic." Aster said as he seemed too calm for a rabbit vs dog situation.

"T-to late. " I said trying to shake off the instinct to get somewhere high.

"But that's a, um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack said and I could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me –" Aster began as Sandy made a dreamsand ball.

Jack tapped my arm. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"Cover your ears." He said quietly.

My brow knitted together. "What?" I asked.

"I'm going to do something that will be loud and aggravate Abbey. Cover your ears." He said and could hear the excitement in his voice.

I nodded and covered my ears.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient Art of—"

I watched as Jack stealthily set off the alarm clock on Jamie's night stand.

The sound was very loud, so I could still hear it.

"Crikey." Aster yelped as he shot off and was running around the room.

Abbey was chasing him and I leaped out of the window and peered in.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie yelled trying in vain to get Abbey.

Sandy was trying to aim at Abbey. Everyone got out of the way as Jack stepped by the window and couldn't contain his laugher, which was contagious because I started to laugh too.

"Down girl, down!" Jamie yelled still trying and failing to get control of Abbey.

Tooth was trying to fix the clock and get it to shut up.

"Sandy, Sandy!" North yelled trying to get Sandy to do something.

Sandy had just gotten a good aim when Abbey ran into him, and sent the dreamsand ball flying. The Dreamsand baseball smacked Tooth right in the face and exploded into golden dust. Tooth and Baby Tooth fell to the ground as a golden teeth took shape above their heads.

My eyes widen as I watched everything unfold.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Aster yelled but the ball hit him and he fell to the floor with an "Oh no" and a carrot took shape above his head as he fell asleep.

The ball, that was getting smaller, hit North. "Candy canes..." he mused and fell back on Jamie's bed with a thud. Sure enough candy canes formed above his sleeping head.

The ball super small now hit Abbey and golden dog bones above her, of course it would. But thanks to North, Jamie was sent flying into the air. Sandy caught Jamie. With a nod of his head, Sandy put Jamie to sleep.

We looked around to see that Jack, Sandy and I where the only ones awake.

"Whoops..." Jack said and then looked around. "Eve? You awake?"

I climbed in and tapped Jack's shoulder. He smiled at me then started to laugh at the sight before us, as Sandy put Jamie to bed.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now." Jack said holding a hand to his mouth.

"Defiantly." I nod.


	9. Chapter Seven Sandy Vs Pitch

**Third Person Pov**

Eve's smile dropped as her nose picked up something. The scent of suffer and fear. Her eyes widened as her ears twitched as the sound of grinding sand filled them. In a flash Eve spun to face the window. She and Sandy saw the Nightmare at the same time. It was hovering by the window, watching them with creepy golden eyes that had no pupils.

Jack turned to see what they were looking at. His smile dropped as he saw the Nightmare turn and fly away. Jack jumped to the window, Eve right behind him.

"Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch." Jack yelled as he leaped into the wind.

Eve mounted her broom and pushed of the roof flying after Jack.

Sandy paused, but then followed the two spirits.

Then two more Nightmares joined the fleeing one.

Eve bit her lip, if this didn't scream trap, she didn't know what did. Then the mares split, now Eve really thought this was a trap.

Sandy went to the left after one that was going to a child's bedroom window.

Jack went to the right after one that seemed to be trying to flee.

Eve kept going straight after the one that wasn't a nightmare upon further inspection. It was a Fearling. Her eyes narrowed. She readied an energy ball, knowing it would be one of the last ones for the day, then she wouldn't be unable to call one up again till she rested.

Sandy landed on the back of his nightmare and slapped a hand on the neck.

"Wahooo!" Jack whooped as he rode the wind after his nightmare and thrusted his staff forward as it glowed with an icy blue light.

Eve threw the energy ball at the Fearling with a yell of fury. The ball hit and with a yell of pain and fright the Fearling was no more.

Sandy's dreamsand corrupted the nightmare and the mare turned into a golden dreamsand manta ray that Sandy was riding casually.

Ice shot from Jack's staff and hit the nightmare as it landed on the roof.

"HAAAH! I got it!" He yelled with excitement.

He leaped onto the roof and prodded the frozen nightmare. It was frozen to the floor of the roof in a strange puddle, it vaguely resembled a beached jellyfish. He laughed.

Eve sent another ball at the nearly destroyed Fearling.

"Sandy! Eve, did you see that?! Look at this thing!" Jack yelled as he looked around then poked the jelly-mare.

Eve's ears perked at Jack's voice. The Fearling was gone so she flew in the direction she had heard Jack's voice and speed up when she heard another voice.

"Frost?" Pitch asked as he emerged from the shadows of the chimney.

Jack whipped around and shot a bolt of ice, but Pitch dodged into the shadows. Jack's eyes searched around him trying predict where Pitch would show up.

Pitch emerged from the shadows on another roof. "You know, for a 'neutral party' you and the witch spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos."

Jack turned as Eve flew to his side an energy ball ready for anything.

"This isn't your fight, Jack, Belleve." Pitch said his eyes looking from one to the other.

Anger surged through Jack as he gripped his staff tightly ready to strike. "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." He yelled.

Eve's ears laid back on her head and her tail flicked back and forth.

Pitch's eyes narrowed with curiosity. "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"

Eve then smirked as Sandy stood calmly next to Pitch, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Jack grinned as well.

Pitch looked when the two were looking and side jumped from Sandy. Then smirked. "Now this is who I'm looking for—"

Sandy sent a dreamsand whip at Pitch.

"Whoa-?" Pitch yelled with surprise but recovered quickly as he made a black sand scythe and swung at Sandy.

Sandy quickly grabbed Pitch with another dreamsand whip and yanked him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop.

Pitch bounced off a car setting off its alarm and then hit the ground.

Sandy dusted his hands off as if cleaning them.

Eve whistled. "Wow man."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack said agreeing with Eve.

Sandy nodded as if taking note of the comment.

They leaped off the building to where Pitch landed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Eve muttered and looked around searching for the ambush she was sure was coming.

Pitch looked up at them and cowered in fear. "Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy." He said as he skittered backward. "You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated." He said pleadingly as he stood up. "It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Pitch said and tilted his head down.

Sandy walked forward with a grim face.

Then Pitch lifted his head no longer scared. "You can have `em back!"

Eve's ears twitched as she turned to see Nightmares and Fearlings surround them. She readied her energy ball, but noted how little energy it had. She was really running on low now.

Jack and Sandy spun trying to not get caught off guard.

Jack looked at the numbers and looked worried. "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" He asked Sandy as Eve slowly hovered higher in the air.

They turned to see Pitch on the back of one of the Mares.

"Boo!" He said and the fear army charged.

They were interrupted by the sound of sleigh bells and Reindeer. They turn to see the sleigh flying at them only to have it go over their heads. Pitch was confused. The sleigh hit a building wakening the passengers.

Meanwhile, Jack, Eve and Sandy battled the Fearlings and Nightmares.

Eve suddenly rocketed upward into the clouds and shot several magic missiles from her hands, but with each shot, the purple magic grew weaker and weaker, till her fingers sparked but there was nothing there.

Sandy grabbed Jack's arm and shot into the sky in the same path as Eve. Once Sandy is high enough, he lets go of Jack and continues up to make a dreamsand cloud. As Sandy let go of him, Jack quickly oriented himself and knocked an oncoming Nightmare with his staff.

Tooth leaped off the Sleigh, pulled out her swords, and started to sliced through several Nightmares to get to Jack.

Eve pulled out her wand and prepped for anything. She searched the skies for an enemy and for Jack. She was out of her personal magic, but she could use Wizzarding magic now with her wand.

With a few blasts of ice, Jack hit and destroyed several Nightmares and Fearlings, then looked up to see Tooth cutting down several Fearlings with her wings and swords.

He looked a little to his left and saw Eve who had turned to look at him at the same time, each checking the others back. They looked away and continued fighting, happy to know that the other was safe.

Pitch give a signal and leaped into the sky joining the fight was another wave of his fear army.

Aster leaped out of the sleigh and landed on a roof. He sent both boomerangs at several Nightmares and caught the rangs as they came back.

North, back in the sleigh, was like a human blender. Drawing scimitars and cutting the Fearlings to bits. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!" North yelled enjoying the thrill of the fight.

Jack evaded two Nightmares as he flew to the sleigh only to be blind-sided by one. The Nightmare flew passed him and knocked his staff out of his hands. "Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he started to free fall.

"JACK!" he heard Eve yell.

He panicky grabbed for his staff, missing a few times.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " Eve screamed pointing her wand at Jack.

His decent slowed a little, long enough to get his staff. Jack caught it and his descent slowed even more till he landed on the sleigh. He looked to his left to see Eve flying down next to them. Jack turned to look at Aster, who was looking up.

"You might want to duck." Aster said coolly.

Jack ducked as a boomerang hit a Nightmare and came back over Jack.

Aster caught it and smiled.

" _Bombarda!_ " Eve yelled with a hard downward swing of her wand. The Nightmare that it was aimed at exploded into dust.

Jack was shocked. He had only seen Eve use small minor spells, nothing this big and let alone explosive.

Sandy was using Dreamsand whips against the fear army as he stood on a golden cloud of Dreamsand.

Pitch rose up from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretched his arms as an Arrow of Nightmare Sand formed in them, as if he were holding an invisible bow.

Sandy seemed to be getting overwhelmed by the army.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled with worry for him.

North nodded and cracked the reins. "Hyha!"

That's when Pitch aimed the Nightmare Sand arrow at Sandy's back, and loosed. With a ripping sound the arrow cut through the air and hit Sandy square in the back, shocking him. Everyone was horrified.

"Noooo!" Jack yelled a leaped into the air, the wind propelling him towered Sandy.

"Jack!" North yelled as Aster grabbed Eve to stop her from going after Jack.

"No, let me go!" Eve yelled struggling to get her wand hand free.

Sandy slowly turned to look at Pitch as the Nightmare Sand from the Nightmare arrow spread a crossed his body.

"Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little man." Pitch yelled enjoying the look of horror on Sandy's face.

The Guardians couldn't help as a wall of Nightmares and Fearlings blocked them.

But they kept trying. "Hurry, hurry!" North urged his Reindeer.

Pitch was relishing in this small victory. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

Sandy fell to one knee as he struggled to fight the fear.

Jack continued at his speed trying to get to Sandy and help him.

Sandy stood with a look Eve knew all too well.

"NO!" She yelled as she finely broke out of Asters grip, gripped her boom and leaned down low to get the most speed and flew after Jack trying to get to Sandy as well.

Sandy closed his eyes. He and his cloud where consumed but the Nightmare sand. When the sand cleared, there was no sign of Sandy.

"Sandy..." North said horror struck.

Jack paused briefly. "No..." He muttered horrified. He gripped his staff tightly and shot like a rocket at Pitch. "NOOOOOO!" he yelled with fury.

Eve was frozen to the spot as memories flashed in her mind. The brave face she had when she took her sister's place at the stake.

Pitch laughed at his victory, then he saw Jack flying full speed at him with his staff emanating a blue icy glow. Pitch glared and raised his hands in the air summing all the Nightmare Sand he could and sent the title wave at Jack.

Jack frozen midflight shocked at the wave. Eve flew at Jack, her wand out, a spell on her lips.

The remaining three Guardians where stunned. Before Eve even reached Jack the wave hit him.

"JACK!" Eve yelled and a memory seemed to unlock. She saw a flash of her and a young girl yelling for Jack as a boy fell through ice. Eve blinked stunned. She wasn't sure where that memory came from, and was shocked at what happened in front of her.

Pitch was smiling, but it faded as a bolt of what seemed like lightening shot from the mass of Nightmare Sand.

Eve's eyes widened as Jack emerged from the sand, his whole body glowing an icy blue, as sparks of frosted lightning fired from him. Jack thrusted his hands in front of himself sending a wave of ice and frost out.

A gust of wind blew past Pitch, quickly followed by the massive wave of ice and frost, sent by Jack, which rocketed back up the wave of Nightmare Sand toward him. It all culminated in an explosion of blackened ice and snow. This sent Pitch flying through the air down to earth.

The glow faded from Jack as he started to fall, unconscious.

"Jack!" North yelled in fear.

Eve flew at Jack. She held on to her broom with one hand and reached for Jack's arm with the other. Her body fell off her broom and her fingers closed around Jack's limp four arm.

"I've got you." She said her voice strained by, not only holding her weight on her broom with one hand, but also holding Jack's weight.

North guided the sleigh under them.

Jack groaned as he slowly regened consciousness. Eve slowly lowered herself and Jack onto the sleigh.

Tooth grabbed Jack and helped him into the sleigh.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked as Eve landed on the seat next to Jack.

Jack opened his eyes. "I, I didn't know I could." Jack said looking at every one. Then saw Eve looking like she was going to cry at any second. Then it really settled on them. Sandy… was gone.


	10. Chapter Eight Sorrow and a new Plan

**Eve's Pov**

I was curled a ball on the floor, by a window. My arms wrapped around my knees as I held them close to my chest, my back against the wall, my head on my knees. My tail was curled around me, not moving at all. I felt like it was my fault that Sandy was gone.

The sound of ice forming made me lift my head and look to the window. Jack had tapped the glass pane and frost spread from where he had touched. As the frost spread, it formed into the shape of Sandy.

I kept staring feeling awful.

"Are you alright?" North asked gently.

I looked over and up at North with a sad face. "If I hadn't run out of Mana, he'd be here." My voice was so quite I thought that I hadn't spoken.

Jack shook his head from under his hoodie hood but kept looking at the window. "I just, I wish I could've done something. It's not your fault, Eve."

I slowly sat up and pulled my hat tighter on my head, even though I knew it couldn't get any tighter. I felt like I wanted to hide my failure from everyone.

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us." North said as he sat on the opposite bench to Jack. "Eve, Magical energy is a delicate thing, as you know. And you couldn't have known that you'd need so much of it."

I looked away, he was right, I couldn't have known, but I should have.

"But Sandy wo—"

North interrupted Jack by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Would be proud of what you did." Then North looked at me. "Nether of you can blame yourselves for what has happened."

I let go of my hat and the tip of my tail curled up at the end, rather than lying limp on the floor around my feet as I looked at North.

Jack took his hood off and stood.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian." North said trying to give Jack confidence. "Both of you are."

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?" Jack asked and looked sorrowful.

I stood up, my ears stood strait up, but my tail again hanging limp at Jacks words.

"You will. I feel it, in my belly." North said and took hold of his stomach.

I gave a small smile and took up my broom as my tail lifted slightly. I didn't command it up as I normally did, I just didn't feel like riding it. I just walked slowly.

We walked into the globe room and I saw candles from the eulogy. Shaking my head I looked up at the globe and was shocked. The lights of children were going out at an alarming rate.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth said terrified.

"It's fear." Jack said as he leaped into the air to get a better look at the diminishing lights.

"He's tipped the balance." I said griping my broom as my tail gently waved side to side.

Aster hopped on to the railing in front of the globe. "Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" He said trying to booster our spirits. "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" he said smiling a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

We walked on to an elevator with new determination.

Once we reached the level that would lead to the sleigh, North kicked open the door. "Bunny is right." Then he said something no one thought we would hear. "As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

Aster was astounded. "Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" He asked overjoyed.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North said with determination.

Aster hopped in front of him. "Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules. Buckle up." And with that, he tapped the grounded twice.

"Shostakovich!" North said in shock as a large egg shaped rabbit hole opened up.

We fell in with yells of surprise.

 **Thank you all who reviewed and viewed this! This has had 771 views and keeps climbing! Thank you all again!**


	11. Chapter Nine Easter

**Third person Pov**

Jack sild out of the tunnel on his feet as if he were surfing.

Aster on all fours and hopped in front of everyone.

Tooth regained her flight and gracefully floated out in the air.

Eve landed on her feet with one hand lightly touching the ground while she griped her broom in the other to keep it from getting damaged. Her tail was strait in the air, puffed a little, and her back a little arched, as she looked around her.

North and a few of his Yetis and elves, fell flat on their faces. North chuckled as he stood up and dusted himself off. "'Buckle up.' Is very funny." But he had a big grin so everyone knew he had fun sliding through the tunnels.

Aster smiled as two large egg warriors stood on either side of him. "Welcome to the warren." He said and opened his arms in a dramatic way.

Eve's ears perked at a sound, Aster's ear twitched at the same time as Eve's. Eve closed her eyes as she focused on the sound of…laughing? She tipped her head to try and get a better focus on the sound.

"Something's up." Aster said as the sound of running feet grew louder. He grabbed a boomerang ready for anything.

North drew his scimitars and got ready as the faint laugher-like scream slowly got louder.

Tooth drew her blades.

Jack gripped his staff ready to strike.

The only one not ready was Eve. She was focusing on the voice of the scream, then she sniffed the air. The sent was very familiar, the voice was too. Her eyes opened as everyone charged, with battle cries, at the egg tunnel that the sound was coming from. Her eyes widened as realization filled her.

"Wait!" She yelled.

No one listened.

Suddenly Sophie Bennett, Jamie's little sister, came running out and everyone stopped.

"Sophie?" Jack questioned.

They all withdrew their weapons and looked embarrassed.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked turning to Eve who was walking over.

She pointed to her nose and ears. "I remembered her form a few days ago."

"Elf, elf, elf!" Sophie said as she dropped the eggs she was holding to chase the elf that came through with North.

Aster smiled then it turned to a look of panic. "What is _SHE_ doing _HERE!?_ "

North patted his pockets and his eyes widened. "Ah, snow globe."

Aster looked around desperately. "Crikey! Somebody do something!"

Jack raised his arms. "Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" he said.

Tooth smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." She said as she flew over to Sophie and stroke a pose. "It's okay little one." She said and flew closer.

Sophie gasped at Tooth. "Pretty!"

"Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." Tooth said holding open her hand. In it, where a few teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them." Tooth said excitedly.

Sophie was quite for just a second, but then she screamed and ran.

Jack laughed. "Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" He asked as Eve leap on an egg shaped rock.

Sophie calmed down and peered in a hole. "Peek-a-boo." Several little eggs ran out.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..." North began.

Sophie giggled and ran passed them.

"...for children." North finished.

Eve threw her head back like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Jack made one of his special snowflakes and blew it at Sophie. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought."

Sophie chased the glowing blue flake. "Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!" she yelled with joy,

Jack lead the flake to Aster and it landed on the rabbit's nose.

Aster's woes slipped away as Jack's mischief magic took effect. Aster leaded Sophie to a flower that opens to show an egg.

"You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Aster asked brightly.

"Okay!" Sophie nods vigorously.

"Come on then!" Aster said and lead Sophie into the parade of eggs.

Jack landed on a rock next to Eve, slack-jawed.

North was just as surprised, even though he had been there before now. "Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs."

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack asked unsure if they could pull it off.

"We can do this." Eve said as she hopped on her broom and helped everywhere she could.

"Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!" Aster yelled out.

Sophie was on her back riding on a horde of eggs giggling.

North waved to her as she passed.

"Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house and trailer park!" Aster said happily.

Eve was guiding eggs into a river of iridescent paint. "Go on, you cute, creepy, little things."

"Boo!" Jack yelled at Eve.

With a yelp, she fell from her broom and into the river. She surfaced and coughed glittery pink paint.

Jack was dyeing with laughter.

Eve glared, but then smirked. "Hey, Jack. Give me a hug." She said as she started to walk over to him.

He stared at her, saw the smirk and knew he was in trouble. "Uh, I'm good." He said as he started to back up.

"Oh come on, it's just a hug." Eve said opening her arms wide, dripping with pink paint.

"No, Eve—"

Eve tackled Jack and they both fell into another river of pick iridescences. When they surfaced they were both coughing glitter and then laughing.

"Pay, back." Eve said in-between laughs.

Jack shoved her, but he again felt strange, like the two where… _'No'_ He thought sternly. He couldn't be, could he?

Eve felt the same, but for her two things crossed her mind. A memory of the apple in the barrel forming a 'J', and the other was the flash she had gotten from screaming Jack's name. Both where filled with this longing and… _'No'_ she can't fall so fast. Sure they'd been friends for 300 years, but still, she couldn't, or could she?

"Too Christmas-y, mate, paint `em blue." Aster said drawing the two spirit's attention.

A Yeti had been painting eggs red and now had to repaint 100s of them. Eve smiled as she thought this was the same one that was painting the robots that North told him the same thing. "Poor guy." Eve said as she stood and shook herself, paint flying off her.

"Hey!" Jack laughed as he held his hands up, in an attempt to shield himself from the pink paint.

Eve drew her wand. "It's fine. Watch." She laughed.

She pointed the wand to herself starting from the left, she moved the wand in an 'S' motion. " _Scourgify._ "

The pink iridescent paint vanished, as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

Jack smiled. "Okay my turn." He said.

Eve smirked, crossing her arms and put on thinking face. "Hmm, I don't know. You look good in pink."

Jack looked horrified. "What?"

"I'm kidding!" She pointed her wand at him and did the same movement. " _Scourgify._ "

The pink vanished from him. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Eve smiled. "Well, I couldn't let Aster see you like that. He'd never let it go."

They turned to see that hundreds of eggs were done being painted and where walking into the egg shaped tunnels. It all seems to go so fast while they were goofing off. Aster had a system set up that just worked like a well-oiled machine. Eggs were every color of the rainbow, striped, streaked, swirled and glittered. They were beautiful.

Each tunnel was labeled with the different continents. Africa, China, UK, US, Russia, Europe, Asia, and so on.

"Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter." Aster said leading Sophie over.

Sophie let go of her egg and fell fast asleep in Aster's arms.

Jack walked over and sat next to Aster as Eve watched from a far.

"Not bad." Jack said smiling at the sleeping girl.

"Not bad yourself." Aster said with a smile.

They looked at the eggs again.

Jack sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the 'kangaroo' thing."

Eve stifled a laugh.

Aster gave a small laugh. "It's the accent, isn't it?"

The other guardians walked over.

Eve gripped her broom and came to stand by Jack, who had stood up.

Aster smiled as if recalling a distant memory. "Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out."

"I love her!" Tooth said sweetly.

The guardians all turned look at Jack as if saying 'thank you.'

"I think it's time to get her home." Tooth said as Aster stood and handed the sleeping girl to her.

"How about I take her home?" Jack offered holding out an arm.

"I'll go too. Keep an eye on him." Eve said getting her broom ready.

Tooth looked panicked. "Jack, Eve, no! Pitch is—"

"-no match for this." Jack said and brought his staff in front of himself.

"Which is why we need you here, with us." Aster said.

Eve walked over to hold an arm open. "I'll take her and keep an eye on Jack."

Jack smiled. "Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny." He said to cheer them up.


	12. Chapter Ten Pitchs lair

**Jack's Pov**

I climbed through the window and into Sophie's bedroom, gently holding her in my arms.

Eve was hovering outside the window, her cat senses searching for any sign of danger.

Walking over to Sophie's bed, I put her on it, but in her sleep, she locked her arms around my neck and I leaned over to try and put her on the bed. _'Oh man, come on, Soph.'_ I thought as I struggled to pry her for my neck. I did and sighed with relief, then I saw her start to roll of the bed. I cringed as she fell on the floor.

"Sophie? Is that you?" A woman, I assumed her mom, called out.

My eyes widen, sure the mom can't eye me, but still, it would be weird to find your kid on the floor sound asleep with a window open. Thinking quickly, I threw a small blanket on to Sophie and then a stuffed animal for good measure. Then darted out the open window and up to the roof, out of sight of anyone looking out the window.

Eve closed the window as Baby Tooth flew out and they both came up and joined me on the roof. We stood listening for just a moment to be sure Sophie was ok.

"We should get back." I said when I didn't hear any screaming or anything alarming.

Eve nodded and mounted her broom.

I was about to jump into the air when…

" _Jack..._ " A young girl's voice laughed.

I froze. It was so familiar, like a memory.

"Jack, you look confused. You okay?" Eve asked with concern as she pushed off the roof and hovered at the edge. "Jack?" Eve asked concern written all over her face, when I didn't answer the first time.

"That voice, I know that voice..." I trailed off.

Baby Tooth looked as worried as Eve did, but I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Jack, what voice?" Eve asked.

I looked at her like she was nuts.

 _'How can you not hear it? You have ten times better hearing then I do.'_ I thought.

" _Jack..._ " The voice called again.

This time I couldn't sit there. I leaped into the air and was carried by the wind. I was searching the source of the voice.

"Jack, what voice are you hearing?" Eve asked from behind me, but I was too focused on finding the source to hear her.

I landed on a rotating vent of a house far from the Bennett's. As I slowly spin I hear it again calling my name. I turn and it's coming from the woods.

"Jack." Eve tried but I leaped off and toward the woods. I had to find the voice.

We landed in a thickly wooded area in the woods. The way that the branches hung, gave off the creepy horror movie vibe.

"Jack, I think we need to leave." Eve said sounding worried.

" _Jack..._ " The voice called again.

I sprint into the woods, deeper and deeper. Avoiding low branches, up turned roots, and pushing other braches out of my way. Until I came to a small clearing. In the center of this clearing was a child's bed frame. _'Okay, could this get any creepier?'_

"Jack, please. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Eve said as Baby Tooth grabbed the hood of my Hoodie and tried to pull.

I waved them both off. "Don't worry, there's still time."

I walk over to the bed frame and see a hole beneath it.

"Hey, Eve, how's your Mana?" I asked as I lift my staff.

I hear the sound of sparks, but they were faint.

"Not full. I have enough for one energy ball, but that's it. Why?" she asked.

I answer in bring my staff down on the wooden planks of the bed frame.

Crack! One broke.

Crack! Another snapped.

Soon I had revealed the deep dark hole completely.

"No, Jack. We have to head back, Pitch might have attacked and they need us." Eve said.

" _Jack..._ " The voice called again from in the hole.

"I think there's someone trapped down there." I muttered, but knew Eve could hear it as well as if I said it normally. With that I jumped bravely dawn the hole.

Baby Tooth and Eve followed right behind me. The farther we fell, the stronger the smell of Sulfur got. I heard Eve choke, it must have been too strong for her.

When we fell out of the labyrinth like tunnel, we saw that we were in an underground cavern. Baby Tooth tugged again on my hoodie, as if saying 'okay we've seen it, can we go now?'

I waved her off. "Baby Tooth, Baby...come on!" I walked deeper in.

"Jack, I don't like this." Eve said as she dismounted her broom. "I don't like this at all."

I noticed that her hands where gripping Nyx, her broom, so tightly that her knuckles where pure white.

"I have to find out what that is." I said as we continued deeper in.

My eyes widened. Hanging from the ceiling was dozens of huge bird cages. In them all was the Mini Tooth Fairies. I leaped on to one as Eve's ears kept turning and twitching, her eyes just as shifty. The fairies started to twitter loudly.

"Shhhh! keep it down." I whispered.

Then I leaped to another one. "I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I –"

I was interrupted. " _Jack…_ "

I was almost hypnotized as I turned away.

" _Jack..._ "

Eve mounted her Broom with her wand out and pointed it at a lock on the cage door.

" _Alohomora._ " I heard her say then a frustrated sound.

"As I can –" I said slowly as I look down and see mounds of the Tooth boxes that had been taken.

I leaped on to one, my mind focused on one thing. My Teeth, my memories, the answers to all my questions. My duties forgotten, along with the fairies, the guardians, Baby Tooth, and Eve.

"Jack, I can't unlock these… Jack?" Eve's distant voice called.

I was rummaging through the boxes, searching for the one with my face. I was so busy searching that I hadn't noted Eve hover next to me, nor how much darker it was getting.

Then I did notice Eve, she looked worried. "Eve, can you magically get them?" I asked desperately.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted. "Looking for something?"

I swung around and shot a blast of ice at Pitch, who dodged into the shadows. I leaped on to the floor and away from the teeth.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

His shadow passed over the walls like he was playing some sick game of 'guess the right one'.

Eve dismounted her broom and I stepped in front of her instinctively.

"Afraid?" I questioned.

"We'll be fine." Eve whispered in my ear and man did it seem like she'd said that before.

Not to a kid, but…me. I felt a spark in me, I felt suddenly braver. Then we saw Pitch on a bridge across the cavern.

I gave Eve a nudge and she wrapped her arms around my neck. For a second it, was awkward, but then I leaped in the air and landed on the bridge.

Eve let go and readied an energy ball, her tail was flicking back and forth, meaning she was angry or annoyed. Her ears where perked however, alert for anything. Her body mirrored mine in that we were being vigilant.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Eve and I said, our voices sounding like a mixture of bravery and anger.

Pitch smirked as we walked closer to him. "Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?" I challenged.

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know." Pitch said as he finely faced us fully. "People's greatest fears." He mused, then looked directly at me. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

I heard Eve hiss behind me, as I felt panic rise with in me.

Pitch looked at Eve. "You on the other hand are very difficult." He waved a hand as if to remove a mask that he wasn't wearing. "Always hiding yours so well."

"I don't fear anything." Eve said her voice so full of bravery that I almost believed that she didn't have any fears, but I knew of one. Fire. I didn't know why.

Pitch laughed. "Yes you do. You fear many things. I know your core fear, as well as the others that you hide."

For a second Eve had a flash of panic that mirrored mine.

"Your core is that you'll lose the ones you love." Pitch said and then shadows surrounded us.

I couldn't see anything and I thought I fell against a wall, but the shadows left and I realized it was the floor.

Pitch's laugh filled my ears and I see Eve, her eyes wide and her pupils are huge and filled with fear. I never seen her this scared. Her tail had fluffed up and her back was arched, like she was trying the make herself bigger. I swear that her hat was higher, was the hair on her head standing up too?

I stood and helped her up as I took in where we were now. We were right where we had started. In the main room.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen...to be like this?" Pitch's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Spun trying to find him. He was targeting me. I turned and found that me and Eve where backed up to a wall.

"Well fear not, for the answer to that..." Pitch said and suddenly appeared in front of us. "Is right here." He said and held out a Tooth box.

On it was my face, but I had brown hair and eyes. They were right there in front of me…

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Pitch asked in a teasing way.

I started to reach, but stopped and closed my eyes. I couldn't, what if it was a trick? I felt Eve's hand on my shoulder. It was shaking. I opened my eyes and Pitch as gone.

We walked down a corridor into another room of cages and tooth box mounds, but this one had a globe like the one North has, but this one looked a little tarnished.

"Everything you want to know..." Pitch's voice echoed as his shadow seemed to be everywhere. "...in this little box." He taunted.

Every time I turned Pitch was gone. It was like a fun house, without the fun.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone." Pitch said toying with me.

Eve gripped my shoulder as if saying 'Don't listen to him.'

We slowly backed up, Eve right behind me.

"You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them." He said sounding so close by, yet so far. "But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of what Belleve will think."

My breathing speed up as Eve gasped. I turned to see she was against the wall. We were cornered.

"You're afraid of disappointing them." Pitch smiled at my fears showing on my face.

Everything he was saying was true. Eve tugged me away from the wall fearfully. Her cat half was really kicking in, she hated being in a corner with nowhere to go.

"Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really." He said taunting, but it was like he knew something I didn't.

Eve's energy ball lit up, but it was weak. Barely a glow in the shadows that surrounded us.

I shook my head trying to clear it of these thoughts. These terrifying thoughts. "Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, grabbing my head.

"After all, you're not one of them." Pitch said as he appeared in front of us.

I gripped my staff tightly with both hands and pointed it at Pitch as Eve tried to throw her ball at him, but it didn't get to him before it fizzled out.

That meant the only thing she could do was use her wand.

"You don't know what I am!" I yelled.

Eve's eyes widened about something, I was worried what it was.

"Of course I do. You're Jack Frost." He said annoyed. "You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He tossed my tooth box at me.

I caught it and my eyes widened as I came to the same conclusion that Eve had. "What did you do?"

Pitch chuckled and started to fade into the shadows. "More to the point Jack, what did you do?"

I charged at him Eve was behind me, but we were swallowed by darkness.

"JACK!" Eve screamed.

I turned around and found an ornate wall in front of me. I hit it several times. My eyes widened, "Baby Tooth!" I had left the one free fairy in Pitch's Lair. "EVE!" I screamed as I hit the wall again.

That's when I realized that the wall I was hitting was an egg emblem. I was back in the Warren.

"Happy Easter, Jack." Pitch's voice echoed.

I slowly turned and my eyes widened again, broken eggs lay scattered on the ground. "No." I whispered.


	13. Chapter Eleven Failure to Trust

**Third Person Pov**

Jack flew as fast as he could to find the Guardians. Only they could help him save Eve and Baby Tooth. He found them in England trying to get some kids to see them.

Jack watched in horror as the little English girl walked right through Aster with a blue haze. Jack landed and is heartbroken. This is how he had felt for 300 years and the only company was Eve, who was scared of being seen.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked screaming him.

Jack saw North, with his scimitars drawn and having just come from battle. He was exhausted, wild-eyed, and distraught.

 _'What happened?'_ Jack thought.

"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North said.

Jack was at a loss for words. What could he say? There was nothing he could say to make this better.

"Jack!" Tooth said flying over with her swords drawn too. She gasped. "Where did you get that?" she asked pointing at Jack's hand.

Jack looked down at his hand and his eyes widen in horror. It was the Tooth box. He looked back up. "I was...it's..." He couldn't find the words.

"Where's Baby Tooth? And Eve?" Her eyes filled with betrayal. "Oh Jack, what have you done?" She shrank back.

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked confuting Jack. "You were with Pitch?"

Jack could hear Pitch's words in his mind again. He shook his head trying to clear it and stop the tears from falling that where forming in his eyes. "No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said his voice choked. Hurt in his eyes.

"He has to go." Aster said as he slowly turns to face them.

More hurt then he had ever been and the doubts playing over and over in his mind, Jack turned to look at Aster. "What?"

"We should never have trusted you!" Aster lashed out and was about to hit Jack.

Jack stumbled back stunned and afraid.

Aster slowly lowered his paw and looked broken. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope." He heaved a heavy sigh as he sank to the ground. "And now it's gone."

Jack could hear the accusation in Aster's unsaid words. 'Because of you.' Jack turned to the others, but they looked away, too hurt to look at him. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the nesting doll. Tears threated to fall as Pitch's words echoed.

 _'Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really.'_

He dropped the doll in the grass and leaped into the air. He…he had to get away. He needed to be alone. He needed the isolation he had so long hated. He wanted to cry, but couldn't.

 **Sorry it's short, but this was mostly filler. Next one should be longer.**


	14. Chapter Twelve Nightmare Torcher

**Eve's Pov**

I ran into a wall of lead. My eyes widened. "JACK!" I screamed and started hitting the wall. "NO!"

"As I said, losing the ones you love." Pitch's condescending voice said.

I spun finding myself cornered. I hissed as my tail curled downward, fluffed up, my ears laid back, and my body arched.

"Let. Me. Go" I said sounding a lot braver then I felt.

Pitch laughed. " _Oh_ , I'm only getting started."

I opened my hand to make an energy ball, but only my fingers sparked with purple energy.

"Out of Mana? Good, then we can talk. Civil-like." Pitch said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. "Memories are troublesome things, aren't they?" He asked.

I turned to see him holding a tooth box. That's when I saw the girl on it. The golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and the not death skin. My eyes widened. "My…"

"…Memories. Yes. Your memories must be dark if you keep them a secret. Even from those closest to you." Pitch said smiling sickly.

I shook myself. "What are you going to do?" I asked and cringed at how my voice cracked.

He smiled even more as he faded into the shadows.

"I think we should all face our fears, don't you?" he asked and suddenly I felt a hand on my face.

I screamed, trying to struggle away. "Let me go!"

"Don't fight it." Pitch said as a new wave of fear hit me.

I felt sleepy as he put something in my hand.

"No…no….let me…." I didn't finish as my world turned black.

For a long moment I thought I was asleep. Then I felt some one grab me.

My eyes snapped open and widened. I was in the call I was in when I was alive. The two men who had grabbed me where the same two that had taken me to the stake.

"No. This isn't real." I said as they dragged me out.

They took me to the town square and my eyes widened at everything. It felt so real.

My eyes landed on the stake. "NO! Not again! NO!" I screamed as they dragged me to it. They shoved me against the stake. "Please!" I yelled looking around wildly.

"Belleve Falls, You have been convicted of Witchcraft. Do you deny this?" The Priest asked reading off a sheet of parchment.

I shook my head as tears began to flow. "PITCH! LET ME GO!"

The Priest had no reaction. The men tied me to the stake so tight I knew that there would be rope burns.

"You did so willingly, knowing the consequents?" He asked.

My eyes where wide and fearful. "Please! Let me go." I whimpered.

"You know that Witchcraft is against god?" He asked.

I looked at him ignoring the vampire that I had made.

"I don't care. You're just a memory! You can't harm me!" I tried to sound confidant, but I could hear the fear in my voice.

"Then by all that is Holy, we cast your wickedness back to hell." He waved a hand.

My eyes widened as the torch was brought over. "No…no." I whimpered.

It touched the pyre.

"Please, oh goddess, please!" I begged as my blonde hair fell in my face.

The pyre caught on fire.

"I beg you please! Let me go!" I cried.

The fire spend to me.

"Please, not again!" I yelled.

The fire hit me and my skin felt like burning candle wax. I screamed the same scream as when I had burned all those years ago. After what felt like an entirety my world was black again. My screaming ended.

"No one is going to come. No one is going to save you." Pitch's voice echoed.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell 'No! No, that's not true!' but nothing came.

"I'd love to stay, but I have an appointment with Frost. I think I'll leave you with your nightmare." His laugh echoed painfully.

Then someone grabbed me. My eyes opened as the Nightmare started again and again.


	15. Chapter Thirteen Pitch Vs Jack

**Jack's Pov**

I ran to the edge of an iceberg in Antarctica. I held my hand up to throw the teeth that had caused everything to go wrong, but my arm wouldn't finish the throw. I tried again, I couldn't do it. I let out frustrated sigh as I looked at the box. I hung my head in shame. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Now I was more alone then I had ever been in my whole life.

"I thought this might happen." Said a voice I didn't want to hear, ever again. "They never really believed in you."

My breathing quickened as my anger rose.

"I was just trying to show you that."

I was getting really tired of this guy.

"But I understand." Pitch said sounding almost sinister.

 _'That's it!'_ I whipped around and fired a blast of ice at him.

He blocked it with his Nightmare Sand.

I ran at him. "You don't understand anything!" I yelled with all the anger that I could. I continued to blast him, but he blocked every wave of ice and frost that I sent at him.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" He asked me as if having the same anger.

I ignored him. Everything was his fault. None of it was mine. The fight continued till a blizzard showed up because of my emotions. It slowly started to clear, and I was instantly alert and I put on a stern face.

"To not be believed in. To long for a family." Pitch said.

I turned to face him with fury in my eyes.

"All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like." Pitch said as if looking back and looked genuinely sorry. "But now I see I was wrong."

All of sudden the fury leaves and I feel like he felt the same as I.

"We don't have to be alone, Jack." Pitch said sounding like he was offering something. "I believe in you. And I know children will too."

My eyes widened, all my mind was thinking about was his words. _'I believe in you.'_ "In me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" He said grabbing my shoulder and gestured to the sharp ice and nightmare sculpture. "What goes together better than cold and dark?"

I see our reflections in the ice and feel awful. _'This…this isn't right.'_

"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is..." He was laughing at the prospect of power.

I turn to look at him. "Pitch black..." I deadpanned.

He looked caught off guard, then smiled. "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

I shake my head, knowing this wasn't right at all. "No, they'll _fear_ both of us. And that's not what I want." I turn and take a breath. "Now for the last time, leave me alone." I started to walk away. I felt good. I could almost hear Eve. _'Great job, Jack.'_ Then my eyes widened. Pitch had Eve somewhere.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." Pitch said once again sounding sinister.

Then a chirping fills my ears. I whipped around and see two things. In his right hand, he held Baby Tooth and…Eve's hat.

"Baby Tooth!" I shout as I stumble forward, then hold my staff at the ready. "Where is Eve?"

"The staff, Jack." Pitch demanded.

Then wind settled. As I stared at Eve's hat. _'Where was he keeping her?'_

"You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over." He began then looked at Baby Tooth and Eve's hat. "And I'll let her go, and tell you where Belleve is."

I was conflicted. _'He could be tricking me. The second I give him my staff, he could let Baby Tooth go and tell me where Eve is, or he could send me flying and not tell me anything.'_ I bit my lip trying to decide.

Baby Tooth shook her head as she twittered, begging me to not do it.

Finely, I give in and lower my staff. I had no choice. I look away as I hand it over. The second it left my head I felt a bit…empty. I look at him as the frost on my staff was replaced by Nightmare Sand.

I hold my hand out. "Alright, now tell me where Eve is and let Baby Tooth go." I said.

Pitch smirked. "No."

My eyes widened. _'It was a trick, and I fell for it.'_

"You said you wanted to be alone." Pitch said and griped my staff tighter. "So be alone!"

Baby Tooth sank her pointy nose into Pitch's hand. He yelled in pain and threw her over me.

"No!" I yelled as she fell into the mouth of a Chasm.

I turn back to Pitch to see him discard Eve's Hat and grab my staff in both hands. Then in one fluid movement he cracks it over one knee and snaps it in two. I screamed horrified and hold my chest, as if it pained me and on some level it did. It was like something broke inside me too.

Then Pitch sent a bolt of Nightmare Sand at me. It hit me and sent me flying backward. I hit something hard and then I was falling. My head cracked on an icy wall. As I was blacking out I heard Pitch laughing.


	16. Chapter Fourteen Jack is a Guardian

**Jack's Pov**

My eyes slowly opened, _'how long had I been out?'_ I wondered. I lifted my head. Pain shot through it. I winced, grabbing at my head, and then I saw Baby Tooth seemingly lifeless on the icy ground of the Chasm.

"Baby Tooth!" I yelled and scurried over to her. I cradled her in my hands. "You alright?" I asked worried.

With a small pained tweet, she nods. I tried to shield her from the cold, but then she sneezed at my touch.

I sighed. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." I said as I sat back on my heels. I sighed heavily in defeat. "Pitch was right - I make a mess of everything." I could see Eve's hat ripped and discarded on top of my broken staff.

I felt devastated, this…this is all my fault. First Sandy, and now Eve. Suddenly Baby Tooth crawls into my pocket.

"Hey!" I questioned, but then I lean back on an Ice wall. _'She might be looking for a wormer place.'_ I think to myself as I start to close my eyes.

" _Jack... Jack..._ " the voice I had heard that lead me to Pitch's lair called.

I yelped and look down. There was a bright golden glow coming from my packet. I reached in and grabbed, my glowing tooth box. As I pull it out Baby Tooth crawls out with it.

" _Jack..._ " the voice was coming from the box.

I hold it over to Baby Tooth and she gives me reassuring look. She placed a tiny hand on the box and gave a nod. I swallow and shakily touch it with my fingertips.

Suddenly it opens and my vision is filled by a flash of kaleidoscope-like light. Then I see the first town I had visited when I rose from the ice. _'That must be where I'm from.'_ I thought. I look around and see that there is no snow but lots of flowers and grass. _'Must be spring.'_

I hear a new, but familiar voice. "Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time." I turn and see children playing and looking up into a tree, but right when I saw the adult woman I felt sad and happy at the same time. One word that I had never used before, fell from my lips. "Mom?"

Then I see…me hanging upside down from a tree branch. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I was laughing having a good time.

"Jack, get down from there!" Yelled the voice of the girl that had been calling me.

Another word, no, name comes to my mind like a puzzle peace. "Emma?" I asked. Another flash and I see a roaring fire with a family surrounding it. I see my old self playing with antlers on my head.

"You're funny, Jack." Yelled a boy that I vaguely recognized.

Another flash and I see my old self with Emma, my…little sister. She's pulling my arm to the woods, and that's when I realize old me was wearing the cloths I was wearing when I rose from the ice. There are two pairs of skates on my shoulder and I was carrying my staff.

"Be careful." Mom yelled.

Old me smiled and shook his head, mom always worried.

"We will." Old me called.

One more flash and I'm reliving it through my body. I see Emma several feet away from me. I had just finished slowly taking my skates of, leaving me…barefoot. I look over at her again, she has tears in her eyes. She strangely resembles a slightly older Sophie, only she has brown hair and eyes, like me. I look down to see the spider web of cracks on the ice beneath us.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." I said gently. I was trying to be as calm as possible.

"Jack, I'm scared." She whimpered as the ice cracked loudly.

I slowly stood. "I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright." I said trying to think up way out of this. "You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." I said smiling and opened my arms trying to show that it would be okay.

She sniffled. "No we're not!" She cried.

I smiled. "Would I trick you?" I asked and looked at the ice.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" she yelled.

I chuckled. "Well, alright. Well, not, not this time." I said and looked around for something. "I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." I said and locked my gaze with her so she can see I'm telling the truth.

We were alone, but yet…it didn't felt like we were.

"You have to believe in me." I said trying to give her confidence.

Then an idea came like a light had turned on inside my head. Like what was happing wasn't happening.

"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" I said playfully almost casually.

Emma looked reassured.

I suddenly hear a small, very quiet voice whispering in my ear. "You've got this. Just a game. That's all this is."

 _'No…it couldn't be.'_

I suddenly feel braver and more confident. "It's as easy as...one" I take a step and the ice cracks loudly beneath my foot. I wince. Putting on a smile and I pinwheel my arms and stand on the foot that in had just put on the ice. "...whoaaaa..." I yelled goofily.

Emma laughed her fear seemingly dissipating.

I catch myself and stand strait. "Two..." I said as I jump. "Three!" I said as I made it to the thinker ice. I open my arms to show that I'm alright. "Alright..." I crouched dawn and grabbed…my staff, now I really missed it. "Now it's your turn." I said as I held it out to her. I didn't break my gaze from her as she seemed to gather her courage. "One..." I said softly.

She took a step forward and almost lost her balance, but got it back.

"That's it, that's it...two..." I said and even I could hear the anxiety in my voice.

She took another step and the ice cracked even more. _'So close.'_

"Three." I said and looped my staff around her waist and pulled her over, but in doing so, I switched places with her. Sliding her off the thin ice to where I was standing and now I am on the thin ice. She lost her balance and was sitting on one hip looking at me.

Emma looked around herself and smiled at me, relieved that we were safe.

I smiled with a sigh and stood up strait, putting my full weight on the thin, cracked ice. All at once, the ice cracked open beneath me and I fell.

"JACK!" Two voices shouted. One was my sister, the other…I couldn't see the owner of the voice.

The second I submerged, the cold of the water shocked me. I could not stop myself from gasping at the shock. I sucked in a lung full of water as I tried to swim. I felt something go through my hand, but I was too panicked to care. Then my eyes settled on the full moon high above and it seems to get brighter. I sank deeper, but my body slowly started to glow from the moonbeam that was shining on me. My brown hair turned white like it is now.

My blue eyes snapped open. I look around. Back in the chasm with a patent Baby Tooth. My heavy breathing echoed around me. I looked at the closed box in my hand and back at Baby Tooth, then back again at the box.

"Did you – did you see that?" I asked excitedly.

She shook her head and twitted as if saying 'of course not.'

I picked her up happily. "It—it was me!" I said with more joy then I had ever felt in centuries. "I had a family! I had a sister!" I was beaming. "I saved her!"

Then my eyes widen in realization. I slowly look up to see the half-moon above me. "That's why you chose me." I whispered gazing at the moon. "I'm, I'm a Guardian." I said it strangely, but it felt right.

My eyes widened. "And so is Eve!" I yelled and looked at Baby Tooth who now looked a bit confused. "She was there! She helped, even though we couldn't see her!" I looked around and I put Baby Tooth on my shoulder. "We have to get out of here." I said as my eyes landed on my staff and Eve's hat.

I slid over to them on my knees. Grabbing both halves of my staff I try to fit them together. They split apart. I growled in frustration and stood. I slammed the two haves together and closed my eyes in concentration. I poured all of my love for my family, friends, and my hopes and desires to save them into willing the staff to mend.

Soon blue light shined and I opened my eyes to see that the brake in my staff was fixing it's self with a frosted magic. I let go of one side and it stayed in one peace as the blue glow faded. I grabbed Eve's hat, "I'm coming, Eve. Just hold on." I muttered and leaped into the air. The wind greeted me by launching me it to the sky like a rocket.


	17. Chapter Fifteen Saving Eve

**Jack's Pov**

"Baby Tooth, where's Eve?" I asked as we flew closer to the US.

She chirped loudly and made a bunch of weird gestures.

"Is she still at his Lair?" I asked and Baby Tooth nodded.

With a firm nod, we were off again. I found the bed and hole, still creepy, and found my way back into Pitch's Lair.

Frist I opened all the cages. "Come on, let's go."

No one moved, but tried desperately to flap their wings.

"What's wrong?!" I asked. "None of you can fly?"

They twitted with vigorous sad nods.

I bit my lip. _'That's not good.'_

Suddenly the entire Lair was filled with an ear splitting scream. My hands shot to my ears, but I could still hear the…feminine scream. My eyes widened. Eve. I leaped off the cage and followed to scream. The closer I got the louder it got.

Finely, I rounded a corner and found Eve on the ground. Her tail was fluffed, ears laid back, she had tears flowing from her eyes and her mouth was open in a scream. I winced as I pulled my hands away from my ears and rush over.

"Eve." I tried but she kept screaming. "EVE, WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Her scream was dying, but she still wasn't awake. Then I saw that her hand was wrapped around a tooth box.

Baby Tooth chirped and pointed at the box.

I nodded.

"No…please…not again…" Eve whimpered.

I leaned over to her ears. "Eve, I'm here. Please, wake up." I begged.

Her brow creased. "Box…help…"

I gripped the box and tried to pry it out of her hand. Then a flash of light filled my vision.

 _'Oh no!'_ I thought as the light cleared. I was now in Eve's memories. It was dark in this place I was in.

I found the door and soon I hear Eve crying out. "No, please! Let me go!"

I broke into a run and my eyes widened when I came outside. Two men where leading Eve to a stake. She looked really different. The most obvious thing was that her ears where human and she didn't have a tail. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes where sky blue. Her skin was a pale peach, not the deathly pale that she was now. I ran forward at the pyre.

"EVE!" I yelled as she was being tied to the stake.

Her eyes widened as tears fell freely. "Jack?" she asked.

"Belleve Falls, You have been convicted of Witchcraft. Do you deny this?" The Priest asked reading off a sheet of parchment.

My eyes widened. _'Eve was burned?'_

"Jack, please." Eve begged she suddenly gasped as the rope was tied off.

I leap next to her and tried to freeze the ropes. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You did so willingly, knowing the consequents?" the Priest said.

"Jack…you have to hurry." Eve whimpered.

"Eve, say a spell." I said as the ice barely did anything.

Her eyes widened.

"This is just a nightmare. It's all in your head, you have control." I told her.

She slowly nodded. " _I…am light…_ " she began and her fingers started to spark. " _I…am one…too strange to fight._ " Orange, black, purple, and green light started to glow from her hands.

"Then by all that is Holy, we cast your wickedness back to hell." The priest said from behind me.

Eve whimpered. I grabbed her hand and she looked in my eyes. Our blue eyes seemed to be one. Her magic danced from her fingers to mine. I felt a surge, like I could do anything.

" _Return to dark where shadows dwell,_ " her voice seemed to get stronger. " _You cannot have, this Hallowell._ "

The world around us seemed to get brighter and a guy carrying a torch seemed to slowdown.

"Keep going, Eve. You've got this." I said and moved hair out of her face.

Eve nodded her confidence and bravery coming back into her eyes. " _Go away, and leave my sight._ " The glowing was getting so intense that my eyes started to burn. " _And take with you, this endless night._ " She said clear and even, like every spell that I had heard her cast. Her voice filled with strength now.

The world around us melted in light and I was blinded. I closed my eyes in an attempt to shield them. When I opened them again, we were back in Pitch's Lair. I looked at Eve as her eyelids fluttered. I didn't let go of her hand as I pulled her close.

"Jack?" She asked as her eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah I'm here." I said pushing hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened all the way and she pulled me into the tightest hug she had ever given me.

"He said, no one would come for me…" she whimpered in to my chest.

"It's okay, he lied. I'll always find you. I'll always be here." I said into her quivering ears.

Her tail stood strait, but curled in to a question mark shape.

"Be brave, Eve." I said calmly.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she pulled away.

"You don't need to thank me. That was all you." I said as noticed how her hand was in mine still.

"If you hadn't showed up, who knows how long I'd be suck in that…nightmare." She said and shuttered.

"Hey, let's not think about it now." I said helping her to her feet.

The fear seemed to leave almost too quickly. With a nod she grabbed her bag and started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He tried to take my book." She said as the fire burned in her eyes.

"Did he get it?" I asked.

She snorted. "Nope. It protected itself."

I raised an eye brow. "It what now?"

"My book can sense if something evil is near it. It will glow and stay away from whatever evil is trying to tough or take it." She explained and readjusted the book. Then grabbed her wand and broom as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"That's a good security system." I said and held out her hat.

She took it and her eyes focused on the rip. Orange flowed over the hat and, like my staff, repaired the rip, as if it never happened. When the glow faded she took her eyes off the hat, she stumbled.

I grabbed her hand. "You okay?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, permanent build or repair takes a lot of energy. I won't have much Mana now." She said as she put her hat on. "I could really use a nap."

 **I can't believe this! 1,223 Views! I know some might be reviews, but still! Thank you all again!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen The last Light

**Eve's Pov**

Baby Tooth jumped up and down from Jack's shoulder and pointed at the old globe. We rush over to it as I shoved my Tooth box in my bag. My eyes widened.

"The lights..." Jack whispered awed at how fast they were going out. "They're all going out..."

I shook my head. "Jack, we have to do something." I was more worried because the lights included wizards and witches.

We searched the globe and then, one tiny stubborn light was a glow. It was in Burgess, Pennsylvania, US. I smiled brightly.

"Jamie!" We said together.

I mounted my broom, glade to have it in my hands. "Let's go, we have a light to save him." I said and pushed of as Jack leap into the air.

"We will be back, I promise. " Jack said to the millions of fairies.

We flew out of the dark and turned to fly out of the eerie woods.

"We have to get there fast." I said as I was leaning low over my broom all the way.

"Leave that to me." Jack said and a second latter the wind propelled us even faster.

The Bennet House was in our sights and so was Jamie's window.

The wind pulled back and slowed us down so we could land on the roof outside Jamie's window.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen –" Jamie's voice hit my ears.

Jack and I peered in to see Jamie on his bed with a bunny stuffed animal in front of him.

"If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now." He said sounding so full of hope.

Jack pressed his fingers to the window and opened it.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now." He sounded desperate.

He grabbed the stuffed animal and held it close. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything." He said, his hands shaking.

Jack and I climb into Jamie's room.

"We have to do something." I said.

"Anything at all." Jamie begged. Then he sighed in disappointment. "I knew it." he said and dropped the toy to the floor.

Jack sighed and walked over to the window putting his staff against the wall and taped a window pane. Jamie turned to look at the window. Jack then drew an Easter egg in the frost. Jamie gasped at seeing this. Then he looked at the rabbet on the floor and stood on his bed to look at the egg.

I smiled. "It's working." I said

Jack nodded smiling as he taped the next pane. He then drew a very nice rabbit in the frost.

"He's real." Jamie said in awe.

Jack beamed and turned back to the window and held his hands at the rabbit drawing.

I tilt my head to the side. He was in deep concentration, I thought I heard him say 'I believe' and suddenly the rabbet came to life and leaped from the window.

"Whoa..." Jamie was in awe at the frost rabbit hopping around the room.

It hoped passed us and I laughed. "Well done, Jack!" I said. "If you were a wizard you'd have an affinity for transfiguration."

Jack smiled at me, but it was different. Like he had a big secret and wasn't ready to tell. We turned to see the rabbet blow up in a burst of glittering snowflakes.

"Whoa!" Jamie laugh in amazement

I caught a flake and smiled at how it didn't melt. "This is amazing, Jack!"

"I didn't know that, that would happen." Jack breathed.

"Snow?" Jamie asked confused. "Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

My eyes widened as I turned to look at his back.

"Did he just say-?" Jack asked me stunned.

"Jack Frost." Jamie said more confidently as he stood.

Jack sucked in a breath. "He said it again. He said –" he looked at Jamie. "You said..."

"He…said your…name." I finished stunned.

Jamie turned to our direction. His eyes grew wide. His eyes…where looking right at Jack. "Jack Frost."

"That's right! But-but that's me! Jack Frost!" Jack said excitedly not noticing that Jamie, could see him. "That's my name! You said my name!" He said and turned to look at Jamie.

Jamie's mouth fell open.

"Jack, he's looking at you." I said as a smile spared on my face.

Jack's eyes widened as he started at Jamie. "Wait, can you hear me?" he asked wanting to be sure.

Jamie nodded.

Jack's eyes softened with slit shock. "Can you... Can you see me?"

Jamie nods a big grin on his face.

Jack smiled and stepped back. "He sees me. He sees me!" He yelled and did a back flip, landing on a desk.

"You just made it snow." Jamie said surprised.

"I know!" Jack said joyfully.

"In my room." Jamie said excitedly.

"I know!" Jack said getting of the desk.

"You're real?" Jamie asked still shocked.

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!" Jack asked excitedly like a child who had gotten the greatest thing in the world.

"That was you?" Jamie asked brightly.

"That was me!" Jack was beaming.

I stayed off to the side not wanting to interrupt Jack's biggest dream.

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed jumping up and down on his bed.

"Right?!" Jack said with the same enthusiasm. He looked at me briefly then back at Jamie.

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean—"

Jack interrupted Jamie. "Real-real-real! Every one of us is real!" He said as he picked up the stuffed rabbet.

"I knew it!" Jamie yelled with joy.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" his mother asked.

"Um..." Jamie looked at Jack as if asking 'What do I tell her?'

Jack smiled and tilted his head at the door as if saying 'go on, tell her'.

"Jack Frost." Jamie called back.

His mom laughed. "...okay."

Jamie and Jack shared a smile.

Suddenly I smelled ozone. I turned and saw the dark clouds. Thunder sounded and we ran to the window. We saw a portal open and the sleigh fly out, but it wasn't doing well. I drew my wand and hopped on my broom.

"Meet us outside." Jack said and the two of us flew out side.

I landed just as the sleigh skidded to a halt.

"Ah, moi deti! Come back!" North called as the Reindeer ran off.

He did not look good. His rosy cheeks weren't rosy, and he seemed to show his age.

He stumbled as Tooth caught him. "North! Are you okay?" Tooth asked. She wasn't flying in the air as she always was.

"Is official. My powers are kaput." North said struggling to stay standing.

Tooth sighed then she saw me and Jack and she gasped. "Look! Jack! Eve!" she struggled to fly and came to us but her wings gave out.

"You okay?" Jack and I asked as she waved us off as we tried to help her stand.

"Eve, are you okay?" Tooth asked taking the sides of my face like a concerned mother. It was something that I missed.

"I'm fine, Tooth." I said as North walked over to us and was using his sword like a cane.

"What are you two doing here?" North asked looking a little shocked to see us. I didn't why.

Jack grinned. "Same as you."

We turned to see Jamie come running with bright eyes.

North's eyes widened. "The last light!"

"Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream." Jamie said and turned to look at Jack.

North and Tooth's eyes widened.

"Jack! He sees you!" North said brightly, then gave me an encouraging smile. As if saying 'Have hope.'

My eyes widened. "Where's Aster?" I asked.

"Yeah, where's Bunny?" Jack said making Jamie a bit confused.

North sighed. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all."

My face pales, well it would have if my face had any color.

Then a tiny bunny rabbit hoped out of the sleigh.

I struggled to fight the urge to not coo at how adorable Aster looked. In any other situation, I wouldn't hold back.

"Oh...no..." Jack mumbled.

Jamie laughed. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

Aster looked highly annoyed. "Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

Jamie walked over. "What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool!" He said opening his arms to exaggerate how big Aster was. "And now he's cute."

Jamie started to tickle aster's chin.

Aster's foot started to thump rapidly. "Oh, that's good." He said as he relaxed. He shook himself and batted Jamie's hand away. Aster glared at Jack. "Did you tell him to say that?"

He hopped over and kicked Jack's shins. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

"No! Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Jamie said kneeling down to Aster.

Aster's eyes widened as he looked up at Jack. "He made you believe? In me?" he asked with disbelief.

The two smiled each other in a brotherly way.

The smell of ozone hit me. My fur and hair stood on end. Thunder rumbled. We turn and looked up to see Pitch. I Hissed. I really, _really_ , hated Pitch.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack said looking to the others.

"Be careful, Jack!" North said and started to lead Jamie and the others away.

"Go with them, Eve." Jack said grabbing my shoulder.

"No, you'll need help, Jack." I said and mounted my broom.

"Eve, please." Jack said as he grabbed my chin and turn my face to his. "I need you safe."

My eyes widened. "Then promise me you'll be careful."

"I swear, I'll be careful." He said and then he took my hand for a moment, and let go leaping into the air.


	19. Chapter Seventeen Battle of Belief

**Third Person Pov**

Jack flew at Pitch Black, fire was burning inside him. He really hated Pitch for hurting Eve.

Pitch was just as furious that Jack was even there. "Jack Frost! Let's end this, shall we?" he said and with a wave of sand was a few feet away from Jack.

Jack sent a blast of frost at Pitch, but Pitch just held up and hand and stopped the on slot of Ice with Nightmare Sand.

"That little trick doesn't work on me anymore." Pitch yelled and sent a blast of sand at Jack.

The sand pushed through the ice and hit Jack sending him flying out of the air.

"Quick, this way this way!" Aster said leading the way into an ally, but it was a dead end. "Dead end. Other way other way!"

Eve looked around her wand ready, she had shrunk her broom and put it in her bag. Suddenly she looked up and her eyes widened. Jack was falling too fast for her to think. Thud! He hit a dumpster and bounced off landing on the pavement.

"Jack!" Eve and Jamie yelled and ran over.

"Jack, are you okay?" Eve asked grabbing his arm to help him up and checking to see if he was hurt.

"I'm just sore, Eve." Jack ground in pain.

"That was good try, Jack! A for effort!" North said patting Jack on the back.

Jack winced. "He's stronger. I can't beat him."

Tooth and North look at each other in concern. A menacing chuckle filled the ally. Everyone got into the best battle stance they could.

"All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing." Pitch said sounding powerful and entertained. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." He said and a shadowy hand passed over the lightbulbs shattering them with sparks.

Jamie looked terrified, a single question on his mind. _'What did that mean?'_

Aster hoped in front of Jamie and puffed his chest out. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch's dark shadow pointed a long finger at Aster. "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" genuinely enjoying this.

Aster jumped onto North's hand. "Don't you even think about it!"

Pitch laughed as he, on the back of one of his nightmares, came out of the shadows. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful."

The Guardians and unofficial Guardians took a weak step in front of Jamie, ready to protect him with their very lives if needed.

A shadow stretched on the ground to Jamie's feet. Jamie looked at Jack fearfully. "Jack, I'm scared."

Jack turned and kneeled to Jamie's height, but two things happened. Jack had heard those words before and he knew where. A flash of his little sister, Emma, played in his mind, but he wasn't the only one who remembered that day.

Eve's eyes snapped shut as her old spell began to brake completely.

 **Jack's Flash…**

"Jack, I'm scared." Emma said terrified.

"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright..." Jack said but paused.

 **End of Flash…**

Jack's eyes widened with shock. "We're gonna have a little fun, instead." He breathed. His hands tightened on Jamie's shoulders. "That's it. That's my center."

 **Eve's Flash…**

Eve saw a frozen cracking lake. Jack, with brown hair and eyes, with a girl with the same hair and eyes. Eve had whispered in the girl's and Jack's ears, giving them…Bravery.

 **End of Flash…**

Eve's eyes opened to hear Jack.

"We're gonnna have a little fun, instead." She turned to look at him as he drew in a sharp breath. "That's it. That's my center."

Eve griped her wand with new purpose and drew her broom. How could she be so stupid? Her Center was so obvious.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogyma—" Pitch was taunting Jamie as he walked closer with an evil smile on his face.

BOOF! Pitch was hit in the face by a snow ball.

Jamie laughed as did the others.

Jack turned to find Eve mounting her broom as she pointed her wand behind her.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " She said with a swish and flick of her wand.

A wooden crate, a trash can lid and a discarded wok began to levitate in a row.

Jack smiled and looked at a stunned Jamie. "Now let's go get your friends."

Jack tapped the ground with his staff and an Ice track formed and with that the Guardians left Pitch in the Ally.

 **Eve's Pov**

It was a peaceful suburb, until Jack's Ice track formed through the streets.

Jamie was on was an old discarded sled, while the Guardians where on a wooden crate (North), trash can lid (Tooth), and a discarded wok (Aster). Jack and I were in the air enjoying the looks on everyone's faces.

"Yeah! Come on!" Jack yelled as he readied a blue glowing snow ball.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jamie cheered with delight.

Jack took aim and threw the ball at the window of a house, Cupcake's bedroom window.

House after house we visited making the children see Jack and joining us outside.

"Jamie, you were right!" Pippa, as I learned her name was, yelled with delight.

I could now confirm that she was a Muggleborn or No Maj-born.

"The Easter Bunny's real!" Caleb yelled as he slid by.

"And the Tooth Fairy!" Pippa yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"And Santa!" Claude yelled joyfully.

"They're all real!" Monty, the boy with glasses, yelled.

I beamed, that is until we came to a stop at the edge of town and saw a large wave of Nightmare sand. On a roof was confident smiling Pitch.

"Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah!" Monty yelled then he saw Pitch, did a U-Turn with a yell of fear, and hid behind the guardians.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!" Pitch yelled to us.

Thunder cracked and the wave-like wall of sand surged.

I turned, walked to each child, and whispered in their ears. "Be strong and be brave."

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." Jack said as I leaned in.

"Be strong and be brave, Jamie." I whispered.

His eyes got a spark of bravery and a look of determination.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Aster said as he hopped in front of us.

Pitch laughed. "Aww, you'll protect them." He smiled evilly. "But who will protect you?"

I start to step forward, but then Jamie stepped in front of us all.

"I will." He said bravely.

I looked at Jack to see the same shock that I felt, but I smiled.

Cupcake shoved through the other children. "I will." She said her voice low.

"I will." The twins said with brave angry faces.

"And me." Pippa said defiantly.

"I'll try." Monty said not sure but was standing with the other kids in front of us.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch yelled as a snake of nightmare sand slithered through the streets, leaving destruction where it touched.

It was heading for the children. I raised my Wand ready to protect them with a spell.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie said bravely.

I slowly lowered my wand. I just had a feeling, that he wouldn't need me.

Jamie stretched out a hand and when the snake-like wave hit, the most amazing thing happened. The sand exploded and turned to golden dream sand, its original form.

"Whoa...whoaaaa!" Everyone where surprised, but it was a happy surprise.

I turned to see the aghast look on Pitch's face. I grinned as I mount my broom and hold my hand out to see an energy ball spark to life.

I smiled. "I'm back."

Suddenly Tooth's wings flutter and she lifts into the air and she draws her swords.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy! Whooaaa!" Cupcake yelled with joy.

North gasped as he stood strait and color returned to his face as he unsheathed his scimitars.

"Whoa, yeah!" Monty cheered brightly.

The Nightmares, Nightmare men, and Fearlings seemed uncertain and wanting to runway.

"No! Get them!" Pitch yelled angrily.

I turned to face him, my wand in my bag and my hand open with an energy ball sparking with life.

"Do your jobs!" He yelled and the forces of darkness charged at us.

I let several shots of magic missal at the dark beings. There was several gasps from the kids, probably wondering where the purple lights that where attacking the Nightmares where coming from.

"Oh yeah, come on, come on!" I heard Aster say waiting for his transformation. I turned to see a Nightmare running at him.

"Aster, run!" I yelled.

He looked at me but then saw the mare. "Oh, crikey!" he took off running.

"Eve, 9:00!" Jack yelled.

I turned and drew my wand with a flick at the Nightmare men coming at me.

" _Incendio!_ " I yelled facing a spell that I was terrified of, but would do it if necessary.

Fire erupted from my wand and hit the Nightmare men. The temperature of the fire was so hot, apparently, that the sand turned to creepy glass sculptures. I dispelled the fire and grinned at my work.

"Nice job, Eve." Jack said clapping me on the back.

"Jack, who are you taking to?" Jamie asked.

"Oh." Jack said wincing. "This is Belleve Hallowell, Spirit of Hollow's Eve."

Jamie closed his eyes and focused.

"It won't work—"

"Whoe!" Jamie yelled after he opened his eyes. He…he was looking at me. At me! No one had died and he was looking at me.

"Oh by the goddess, Jack. He…he's looking at me!" I said joy filling my voice as I looked between them.

I turned and saw Aster had, not only become himself again, but he had also summoned up a few of his egg warriors.

North had summoned up some Yetis as well.

"Let's get `em!" Cupcake yelled.

We all charged into battle.

I heard an explosion and turned to see Jack throwing shots at Pitch on the roof tops.

I corkscrewed to the roof and shot missiles at Pitch. I managed to hit him twice.

Jack leaped to an adjacent roof.

Pitch sent an arrow of sand at Jack.

"Pa—" I was interrupted by Tooth who defeated it with her swords.

"Thanks, Tooth!" Jack yelled.

Aster leaped out of a chimney. "Ho, ho, HO!" He yelled as he threw his boomerang.

Pitch ducked into the shadows, but as he came out, North greeted him with scimitars. We took turns dealing a few humiliating blows at him. Finely we cornered him by a group of yellow school busses.

"It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide." Jack said darkly.

Pitch looked at every one of us with a wry smile and sank into the shadows, casting multiple shadows of himself on the walls.

I listened and sniffed, trying to find the real one. I turned as Pitch emerged behind Jack.

"Jack, look out!" Me and Aster yelled as we threw energy balls and boomerang at Pitch.

Pitch defeated it with his sand scythe and raised it to hit Jack. Jack lifted his arm to shield himself as I jumped in front of him and pointed my wand in front of us.

" _Protego!_ " I yelled and a shield formed in front of us.

Pitch swung his scythe down and it bounced off the shield. He didn't have much time to stay in shock, because a stream of golden dream sand wrapped around his hands and yanked him out of the ally.

My eyes widened. "Sandy?"

We rounded the buildings and there he was glowing and more importantly, alive. Sandy smiled and waved at us. Then looked at the sand whip, yanked it down, and Pitch came hurdling down and was knocked out cold when he hit the ground. We rushed him with relief and cheerful joy.

"Welcome back, old friend!" North said as he put a hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"Sandy." Jack said stunned.

"Oh, Sandy. You're alright!" Tooth said overjoyed.

"Sandy, come here!" Aster said and took Sandy's hand in a friendship grip.

"Yeah!" Jack yelled coming out of the shock.

"It's good that you're back, Sandy." I said putting my wand in my bag.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Aster said.

Sandy smiled and rose in the air as Dream sand streamed from his hands and spread a crossed the sky to children's windows.

I smiled and turned to see Cupcake tap a Nightmare on the nose, turning it into a dream sand unicorn. I laughed and turned to come face to face with a snow ball. I whipped the snow from my face to see a laughing Jack and Jamie.

I grinned. "Oh, you don't wanna mess with a witch." I said drawing my wand.

Jack laughed even harder.

 _Sure_ , I was bad at the low-tech way of snowball fights, but he had never seen me bewitch snowballs. I waved my wand at the snow at my feet and it rolled into balls. They slowly levitated.

Jack and Jamie stopped laughing and they stared at me, I grinned.

I pointed my wand at them and the snowballs flew at them. The fight was chaos, I was enjoying myself.

"Your center?" I heard North ask.

I turned to see him and Jack talking.

"It took a while, but I figured it out." Jack said as I turned away and sent another flurry of snowballs at the kids.

Suddenly someone ran into me and we both fell. The smell of pine, mint, and crisp winter air hit my nose. I opened my eyes to Jack staring at me. I bit my lip.

"Hi, Eve." Jack said smiling through his blush that was slowly showing.

"Hi." I said smiling, my blush equally as prominent.

He slowly got up and pulled me up with him. Our eyes met and it seemed that both of us where lost in each other's eyes.

"Did you find your center?" Jack asked a little distracted.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked as my eyes flickered to his lips briefly.

"Yeah, what's yours?" He asked as we started to lean into each other.

"Oh, just shut up." I whispered as we shared a long first kiss.

It was amazing, like the world around us melted away and it was just us. My tail curled at the tip to from a question mark. I felt like I was spinning into infinity.

"Ewww!" We heard someone yell.

We parted and laughed. Turned to see Jamie covering the eyes of Sophie.

"No." I heard. I frowned and turned to see Pitch duck from a dream sand manta ray. "You dare have fun in my presence!" He yelled angrily.

Jack let go of my waist and took my empty hand.

"I am the Boogeyman!" Pitch screamed and ran in the path of a joyous Jamie. "AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

I winced at his voice's volume and then I was shocked. Jamie ran right through him in a blue haze.

"Noooo!" He gasped grabbing at his chest. "No." He whispered.

He looked up to see us gathering. His eyes widened and he turned to run away to the woods.

"Let's go." Jack said as he turned to me.

I was already pushing off the ground. We all traveled our own way to a pond. I couldn't hear or smell Pitch yet so we all hid till he finely came running. He looked behind himself to see if we were following him.

We ran onto the ice and stood waiting. Pitch turned, but not in time to avoid running into North's chest. He landed on his back and skittered backwards, fear in his eyes.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked hands on his hips like a stern uncle.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said as she threw something at Pitch.

He caught it and looked down at his hand with a raised brow less eyebrow.

Tooth was in front of him within seconds.

"A quarter?" He asked then looked up.

Thowk!

Tooth nailed Pitch in the jaw with a hard right hook. Pitch yelped as a tooth went flying out of his mouth and skittered a crossed the ice. He felt where the tooth was and looked at a smug Tooth in shock.

"And that's for my fairies." Tooth said shaking her sore fist.

Pitch scrawled. "You can't get rid of me!" He said and stood defiantly. "Not forever! There will always be fear!" he said with a knowing smirk.

North smiled. "So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!"

I feel my fur threaten to raise as the scent of Pitch's Fearlings, Nightmares, and Nightmare men hit my nose.

Pitch smiled. "Really? Then what are they doing here?" he asked as the beings of fear showed up from the woods.

I snorted then laughed. Pitch looked at me confused as my laugh turned to my cackle. North was chuckling as was everyone.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid." North said.

Pitch looked horrified.

Jack stepped forwarded smiling. "Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Pitch looked around in terror as he quickly started to run.

The fear beings run at him gaining speed.

"Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as the Nightmares stamped him.

The Nightmare men grabbed him by the arms as the Fearlings grabbed his legs and they all dragged him into a cloud of Nightmare Sand.

"No, no, nooooooo!" we heard Pitch scream as he was pulled into the forest, probably down to his lair, hopefully, to be never heard from again.


	20. Chapter Eighteen The Guardian Oath

**Jack's Pov**

I looked up to see that the Moon had the slightest hint at a smile. I smiled back. I heard a laugh and turned to see the Guardians smiling at me with pride.

Tooth flew over and hugged me in a joyful way. For a moment I was uncomfortable, but then she whispered in my ear. "You take care of Eve. She's so lucky."

My eyes widened as she pulled away with a bright knowing smile. Eve walked over and looked a little awkward.

"Are you ready now, Jack? Eve?" North asked as Eve and I turned to face the others. "To make it official." He said to clearly.

I looked to the side to see a stern elf hitting a horn against his palm. The Yetis handed North the book that he had back at the Pole. Eve bit her lip nervously. I knew she was unsure with her responsibilities. I took her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked at me and I looked at her. We turned to North and nodded.

"Then is time you take Oath." North said and opened the book. He paused and then turned to me. "Will you, Jack Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world?" he began.

I saw through corner of my eye Jamie and his friends had come and gathered with the Yetis and elves.

"To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North said.

I looked at Jamie, the first mortal to see me in 300 years.

I looked back at North with a bright smile. "I will."

North nodded and turned to Eve. "And will you, Belleve Hallowell...vow to watch over the children of the world?"

Eve took a breath.

"To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North said.

Eve didn't hesitate. "I swear."

North beamed as he closed the book. "Then congratulations, Jack Frost, Belleve Hallowell- for you are now and forevermore..." He said and handed the book to a Yeti. "Guardians."

The kids erupt in a cheer. "Oh man! Woo! Yeah, Jack! Yeah, Eve! Yeah! Wooo!"

"Yippa!" North yelled happily.

"Yeah! Wooo! Good job, mate. Good job!" Bunny said making me smile as Eve looked like she was debating about something.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when North grabbed me into a hug.

"Klasno!" He yelled and I felt like I was losing air.

He kissed me on both cheeks then put me back down on the ice. I winced and smiled.

"That's my boy! Woo!" Bunny yelled.

I laughed and turned to find Eve in my face. She then kissed me. I was taken back for a second, but then kissed her back. When we pulled apart, I saw that the mini tooth fairies where hovering in the shape of a heart making me and Eve blush.

A fairy fainted out of the air. "Keep it together, girls." Tooth scolded.

"You guys, look!" Caleb said pointing up behind us.

"That's Santa's sleigh." Monty yelled jumping up and down.

We turned and sure enough, there it was landing on the ice. Every child was in awe at the sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny joked to North, but still had the wry look.

North put a hand on my shoulder. "Time to go."

Eve pointed her wand at her broom. " _Radosio._ " Her broom shrunk to the size of her wand, then put it in her bag.

"You've got to teach me. " I told Eve.

She laughed. "We'll see."

I turned to see Sandy threw his hands up in the air. Dream sand missiles shot from his hands and exploded in the air like fireworks.

"Whoa! It's beautiful. Wow, that was awesome!" Shouted a kid.

I looked over to see Eve talking to Pippa.

"Just be patient, you will get in. I know it." She said brightly.

Pippa looked unsure, but nodded and hugged Eve.

Eve looked shocked, but her tail stood strait up as she hugged back.

I looked and saw Bunny handing Sophie an egg. "Happy Easter ya little ankle biter. I'm gonna miss yah."

Sophie took the egg and beamed. "Bye, bye, bunny."

Jamie's eyes widened as he turned to me. "You're leaving? But, what if Pitch comes back?" he looked worried. "What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you –"

I knelt down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He thought for a moment. "No."

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" I asked pointing up into the sky.

"No." He said smiling.

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now...we'll always be here." I said and pointed to his heart.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian too."

He beamed and I stood up. I turned as several of his fiends complained about being tired and wanting to go home.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled.

I turned and Jamie surprised me by wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widened, unused to it, but then I leaned into it and returned it. He let go and I turned to look over at Eve. I climbed on the sleigh and held a hand out to her.

"My lady?" I asked.

She grinned her tail curling. "Thank you, my lord." She said taking my hand.

I pulled her into the sleigh.

"Hyah!" North yelled as he cracked the reins.

As the sleigh starts going Jamie was following as much as he could. When we were in the air we waved at Jamie and the kids. Soon they are no longer in our sight.

I came back to the seat. "Hey, Eve?" I asked.

She tensed, like she thought I was going to ask something bad. "Yeah?"

"What where you telling Pippa?" I asked curiously.

She relaxed. "Oh, that?" She smiled. "She has a lot of magic in her." She said simply, like that would explain everything.

"So…" I said trying to get her to tell me.

She smiled. "Pippa might just be a No-Maj born. A witch or wizard with non-magical parents. She just might end up going to Ilvermorny the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said.

My eyes widened. "They have schools?"

She laughed. "Of course! The wizarding world dose. There are…" she seemed to think for a moment. "Eleven school around the world."

I thought about it. "Is there one in Scotland?" I asked remembering flying over a big castle.

She beamed. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Yes."

"You'll have to tell me everything." I decided.

"Plenty of time." She said and kissed my cheek.

My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something, believe it.


	21. Epilogue

**Eve's Pov**

After North's celebratory party of the two new Guardians, Jack and I, he gave us a snow globe and winked. So now we're at my home in Salem.

I felt like Jack was waiting for us to be alone so we could talk. We needed too. With a memory spell I had cast on myself lifting and his memories back, I knew it was coming.

"So do you have anywhere we can talk?" Jack asked as he looked around my mom's old kitchen.

I bit my lip. "My library/lab in the basement." I said.

He nodded with a smile. As we go down the stairs I hear Jack suck in a breath. The library half had tall book shelves of hundreds of spell books. The lab was for my potions, which had nice big cupboards for the herbs and other ingredients.

Once we were in the library I lifted my wand from my bag. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " I said with a swish and flick of my wand. Furniture and stuff for tea moved into place.

"What kind of tea do you want?" I asked pointing my wand at the door to the basement.

Jack thought about it. "Surprise me." He said.

I smiled, I knew just the tea. " _Accio Rainbow Rooibos._ " I said and laughed at Jack's expression. The tin of lose leaf came flying at me. I caught and handed it to him. "Go on, smell it."

He put his staff against the comfy chair and opened the tin, then put it to his nose. His brow creased. "It smells like cupcakes." He said.

I laughed. "Yes. It has lavender petals, orange blossoms, and vanilla petals. Then the Rooibos." I said as I took it from his hands.

I scooped one spoon full in the boiling water too steep for five minutes. I put the lid of the pot on the teapot and put the tin aside. I added one tea spoon of sugar to the pot and gave it a stir.

"It'll take five minutes to steep." I said and we sat in the chairs.

Jack laughed. "Why don't you have tea bags?"

I shook my head. "It's just dust. That's all it is. I insist on lose leaf." I said with a smile. It was quiet. I felt like we were both avoiding the elephant in the room.

Jack finely sighed. "Do you remember when I said I got my memories back?" he asked.

"Yes." I said biting my lip.

"Well, I remember how I, um, died." He said as I nodded gesturing for him to continue. "I was saving my sister on the ice," He took a breath. "When I heard a voice."

I tensed.

"The voice said, _'You've got this. Just a game. That's all this is.'_ " Jack said as I bit my lip as the memory flashed in my mind. "It was your voice, Eve."

I closed my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw me?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I didn't remember." I admitted as I opened my eyes, but didn't look at him. "I tried to save you, I did, but…" I trailed off.

"But I couldn't see you." Jack finished with a knowing voice.

I nodded. "My hands…" I said as I held my hands in front of me on my lap. "They kept going through your arm." My eyes closed as the memory was complete. "I had to leave, in fear that your sister would see me and think I was the grim reaper." I felt tears come to my eyes. "I then whipped my memory of it. I felt like I failed. Jack, if I had saved you, you'd have lived a long happy life."

Jack took my shoulders. "Don't, Eve. If you had saved me, I probably would have grown up and had a long life of 40, but I wouldn't have met you."

I kept looking down.

"Eve, look at me." He said as he grabbed my chin and lifted it so I had to look at him. "If I hadn't died and the moon hadn't brought me back, I don't think that I would be as happy as I am now."

My eyes widen at his words.

"Eve, I need you to not blame yourself. You have nothing to blame yourself for." He smiles softly and waited a moment until he saw me nod my head and smile a little back. He then looked to the tea pot. "I think it's ready."

I nodded and he sat back in his chair. I grabbed the tea pot and poured it into two mugs. I pointed my wand at one. " _Glacius._ " I said gently. A stream of ice shot from my wand and hit the mug effectively cooling the tea to a freezing tempter. I put my wand down and handed Jack his mug.

"Thanks." He said and smelled it, as if not sure.

"Trust me, Jack. It's one of the best ones I've got." I said as I grabbed mine and drank.

He sighed at me and then took a tentative sip. His eyes widen. "Whoo."

I smiled. "I told you." The smile fell. My turn. "Jack, you remember, when you came into my, nightmare?"

He looked up at me and gave a nod. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "It was my worst memory."

He looked at me with worry. "How did you get to that point in the first place?"

I took a deep breath. I had never talked about what had happened in so many years. "Same as you. I was protecting my sister." I said and his eyes widened.

"Why did she need protecting?" He asked, but his eyes said that he suspected.

"Jack, I need you to understand that being a Witch in Salem in the 1600s, was a very bad time." I began. "We Witches and Wizards not only had to be careful of the town's people finding out, but we had to watch out for the Scourers."

His brow creased. "Scourers?"

I nod. "Witches and Wizards of the wizarding world who were self-appointed law keepers that go to far." I shuddered at the thought of the one that I cursed. "They didn't care who they caught. Some were Witches and Wizards and others where normal people. All they cared about was the gold they would get."

Jack shook his head, knowing what was coming.

"One saw my sister, perform a simple harmless spell." I grabbed my wand. " _Accio candle._ " I said as a candle flew to my hands. Then I held it's wick to my lips and blew. The wick lit on fire. "She was a Coven Witch, like me."

Jack seemed fascinated with the candle, I lit it without a single word.

"When they came to arrest her, I took her place. Saying that it was me." I closed my eyes and shuttered.

"You went to trail?" Jack asked and took small sip of the tea.

I laughed nervously. "No. they took me to a cell, they…executed me the next day on Hollow's Eve." I said, but held back.

"Why didn't they give you a trail?" He asked horrified.

"A Scourer came and told me that since I admitted that I was a Witch, that they didn't see a reason why I should have a trail."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "There's something else. Isn't there?"

I nodded and put my mug down. "He said he would get my family too. I was so angry that the words spilled from my lips. I cursed him." I sighed. "I didn't know that it would work, until I was tied to the stake." I took in a breath. "I turned him into a vampire."

Jack's eyes went wide. "How? I though you said that Coven Witches couldn't curse someone, only banish or vanquish them."

I shrugged. "I know, but it was only that one time that I could do it. Ever since I have never been able to curse anyone outside of wizarding magic."

"Is the Scourer still around?" He asked with anger.

"I don't know." I said. "Don't look for him, Jack. He is suffering enough if he lives. Unable to go in day light and having to live off the blood of another."

Jack seemed settled. We were quite again, sipping our tea and just being in the moment of calm. But our adventures have only just begun…


End file.
